


【墨溪】番外

by toufu_1995



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Spanking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 34,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22167865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toufu_1995/pseuds/toufu_1995
Relationships: 杨墨/余溪 - Relationship
Kudos: 33





	1. 【墨溪】番外之自家小朋友是个写手？

杨墨坐在沙发上看着手机，浴室里的水声停了，不一会儿余溪就穿个衬衣，光着下半身朝着自己走了过来，

“还疼呢……”余溪刚刚哭过，鼻音有些重，“你都没抱我……”

“不该揍么？”杨墨把手机放在一旁，语气虽冷却伸手把人拽了过来，撩起衬衫，白嫩的大腿上方是两团通红一片的肿肉，余溪漆黑的眸子回头看了看面无表情的杨墨，刚咧开嘴，就听见自家老公说，“别给我装哭，我都没怎么用力，”

“那也疼……”绞在身前的手指出卖了主人的不安，“嗯……你先忙，我回卧室睡觉，”

“不要抱抱了？”杨墨慵懒的靠在沙发上，双手张开，人畜无害地看着余溪，

“不要了，”余溪想起刚刚杨墨面色铁青往自己身后挥巴掌的样子有些气恼，

“确定？”

“也……也不是很确定……”余溪不收力气把自己扔到杨墨怀里，刚刚受过苦的地方正好坐在杨墨结实的腿上，“诶呦……”

“笨蛋，”杨墨贪婪的闻着余溪身上的味道，手探到后面轻轻揉着，

余溪拒绝不了温柔的杨墨，不一会儿就整个人瘫在他身上，

“以后不许再吃那么多冰激凌了听见没？”

“嗯……”

“下次吃冰，我就让这里吃姜，”赤裸裸的威胁加上他手上的动作让余溪脸一红，紧紧搂住杨墨的脖子，

“我知道错了，还骂我，”

“哪有骂你，我抱你回房睡觉，”杨墨一用力就把人抱了起来，路过镜子的时候，余溪看见自己的样子，顿时脸又红了些，可偏偏杨墨就站在镜子前不动，

“快走……”

“羞什么呢？”

“你快走……”

“是在害羞环在我腰上的腿？还是害羞这通红的屁股？”

“喂！”

“你说你怎么那么好欺负，”杨墨把人轻轻放在床上，“宝宝，我可以睡你一下么？”

“不阔以……你别总是打完我……就要压我……”

“我非要压不行啊，”

“那你轻点……我屁股疼……”

“没事，一会儿会更疼，”

“滚啊……”

“还挺心急，我这就带你滚。”

余溪第二天趴在床上揉腰的时候满脑子都是昨天晚上被人欺负的画面，这也太……丢人了……

不行！

我可是圈内知名写手！

我得把仇报回来！

所以窝在床上的余溪小朋友激情速打了一篇文，当然他没用现实中的名字，只不过自动把身份互换代入罢了。

晚上，杨墨回家的时候看着心情甚好正在厨房煮饭的人惊了一惊，毕竟每次挨完打都要闹几天别扭，今天这是怎么了？

“宝贝，这么乖啊？”被人从身后搂紧，余溪炒菜的手停了下来，

“我还没做好，你先休息吧，”

“你是不是背着我做什么坏事了？不然怎么不闹腾说疼了？”

“你有没有良心！我给你煮饭你还……唔……”

被一个吻堵住了剩下的话，吻完之后，那人还咂咂嘴，

“少吃点杨梅，我都觉得酸，”

“喂！”余溪举着炒勺看着去换衣服的人跺了跺脚，“你一天天管太宽了吧！”

“什么？”

“没什么……不吃就不吃……”

秒怂，

没什么办法。

吃过晚饭的余溪懒懒地在床上趴着，其实已经不怎么痛了，只不过懒得动，这一趴竟然迷迷糊糊睡了过去，等他醒过来发现自己被放进被子里，杨墨正在看电脑，

是自己的电脑！！！

余溪腾棱一声坐起来吓了杨墨一跳，

“怎么了？”

“没……没怎么……”

“说实话，”

余溪不喜欢这样的问话，总觉得有陷阱，但是又不敢说些什么，只能开始扯谎，

“那个，我就是忽然醒了，”

“奥，来，你过来，”杨墨把电脑放到旁边桌子上一把把余溪拉到腿上趴好，

“你干嘛……”身后一凉让余溪不适地开始扭动，却被一巴掌打的发懵，

“别动，”杨墨没什么表情，语气里也听不出情绪，但是手却在余溪的腿上游走，“小朋友最近是不是想的有点多？”

“啊？”

“你在脑子里打我也是不行的哦，亲爱的。”

听见这话的余溪脑子嗡的一声，开口却是胡搅蛮缠，

“你看我电脑！侵犯我隐私权！”

“不是，”杨墨把余溪的手机递过去，“你的小读者们想要链接，我恰好看见罢了，我寻思你写啥我也得看看吧，然后就……好像还和我有关系哈，”

“我……”

“你喜欢otk？为什么不告诉我呢？”

“我没……”

话被巴掌打断，昨天才被打肿的地方今天又和这蒲扇一样的大手亲密接触实在是有些难忍，

“你昨天才揍过我……”

“所以你今天就写文打我？而且结尾写着还有回锅……来跟我解释解释什么叫回锅？”

杨墨每问一句就往人身后拍一巴掌，打的人一颤一颤，

“就是…连着挨打……”

“就像现在这样？”

“嗯……”

“那就满足满足你吧，”杨墨看了看已经大红的臀肉，甩了甩手，“我累了，你去自己挑一个工具然后再趴回来，”

“我……”余溪记得，这是他自己文里写的话，“你欺负我！”

“两样工具，”

急急忙忙爬起来的小人儿拉开抽屉对着一堆工具犯了难，皱着眉头拿了一个皮拍就认命一样地趴了回来，

“我让你拿两个，怎么还给打的不识数了？”杨墨用皮拍轻轻蹭着余溪有些肿的肉肉，凉凉的触感让余溪绷直了双腿，“放松，你还没回答我，”

“你不是还有手么……”

“什么时候这么会撒娇了？”不轻不重的一下皮拍抽打下来，打的小人儿一抖，

“emmm……我……我锁文然后改一改还不行么……”

“也行，不过，”杨墨下手很快，又急又重的十下打的余溪抓紧了床单，“我看了你写的觉得我平日里对你太好了，是不是没能满足你？”

“不是不是不是……嗷呜……疼啊……疼……”

“嘘，现在先闭嘴，一会儿有让你说话的时候，”

余溪受教训的时候只是嘴贫，身子却是一动不动，那是杨墨用藤条皮带一下一下教会的规矩，早已经刻在骨子里忘不掉了，

所以现在被噤声，整个人都不好了，

强忍着喉咙里的尖叫，感受着身后的痛楚，杨墨有强迫症，打人的时候也有，

比如，他喜欢先打一边再打另一边，美其名曰这样打比较容易打对称，可是这对于受刑人来说就很难熬了，

“那个……”

“闭嘴！”

重重的一皮拍打的余溪捶了捶床，杨墨看了看左边的红肿轻轻捏了捏，开始着手对付右边，同样的力度，同样的速度，同样的……难挨……

“还起得来么？”

“嗯哼……”

“桌子上有几张纸，拿过来，”

余溪踉踉跄跄走到桌子前，手不自主地往后伸，大魔王的目光一紧，

“你要是敢碰我就重新教你规矩，”

“知道了……”耷拉着脑袋的小人儿看了看桌子上的纸一阵脸红，

是了，

他写的东西被杨墨打印了出来，

“来，趴回来，”杨墨拍了拍自己的腿，看着余溪蔫了的样子觉得很可爱，刚想笑就强迫自己忍住了，不行不行，还没到笑的时候，“你念出来，念完就完事儿了，”

“嗯？打完了？”

“怎么会～我听见不喜欢的地方就会动手，你念错了就重来，明白没？”

余溪湿漉漉的目光落在皮拍上，杨墨实在是狠不下心了，只能投降，

“好好好，巴掌，”

其实两个人都知道，巴掌打在肿起很高的臀肉上也很难挨，

“巴掌落在趴着的小朋友的身上，力量大的让他震惊，臀上传来的酥麻很快就变成了肿胀疼痛，可无论怎么求饶也换不来一点点温柔的对待，”

“停，”杨墨皱了皱眉，“你求饶我不温柔你会委屈么？”

“一点点吧……”

“那你希望我温柔？”

“嗯……尤其是现在……”

哑然失笑的杨墨十分无奈，摊了摊手，

“你知道我这个人最不喜欢的就是被挑衅，”

“我就写着玩……”

“我知道，”杨墨伸手揉了揉余溪的头发，“所以我也是打着玩的，”

“你没生气？”

“生气来着，皮拍打完就不气了，现在就是想逗逗你，不过，”杨墨在人屁股上扇了一巴掌，“既然说了，你就得念完，继续吧。”

身后噼里啪啦落着巴掌，余溪念着那些自己写出来的文字有些脸红也有些愤懑，写这么长干嘛！

“他不知道的是，始作俑者没打算放过他，还有接连一周的回锅在等他，”

“真棒，念完了呢，果然是自己写的，都没有念错，”

杨墨调笑的语气让余溪有些气恼，他知道惩罚已经结束，扭头看了看杨墨试探着拱了拱身子，杨墨默契地把人抱过来，

“委屈了？”

“没……”

“一会儿把文锁了吧，”

“我把这个软件卸掉！”

“写的挺好的其实，”杨墨看着人念个文念得小脸通红，觉得有趣，“不如多写写？”

“不要，”

余溪把屁股默默往杨墨手底送，杨墨轻柔地揉着伤，嘴里的话却差点让余溪哭出声来，

“每天晚上你的小屁股都会挨一百巴掌，直到我忘了这件事为止，”

“哦……那你什么时候能忘？”

“一周吧，咱们接下来吃一周回锅肉好了～”


	2. 【墨溪】番外之醉酒

sp预警

车在路上飞驰，杨墨紧皱的眉头和沉重的呼吸让本就俊朗的男人变的阴沉了许多，

他刚刚接到电话，说自己的小朋友在酒吧喝多了，而且还差点被人捡尸。

灯红酒绿之中，穿着白衬衫牛仔裤，留着妹妹头的余溪显得和这里格格不入，

林清坐在他旁边听着醉酒的小猫发出呼噜呼噜的声音，

他来的时候余溪已经喝醉了，被三个不怀好意的人围在角落，他其实是见义勇为，把人救下来才发现是杨墨家的小朋友，

杨墨电话里能结冰的声音让他不自觉地叹了口气，顺手拍了拍余溪微蜷的后背，“你自求多福，”

杨墨周身的寒意让舞动的人群不自觉地给他让了一条路出来，走到林清面前才看清躺在座位上团成一团的余溪，瞥了林清一眼，把自己的外套脱下来给人盖上，感觉到温暖的余溪顺手搂住杨墨的脖子，温热的呼吸和醉酒的气息尽数呼在杨墨的颈侧，

“也不知道给我们盖个衣服，”

林清听见这句埋怨瞪大了眼睛，刚想怼回去就看见杨墨朝自己笑了笑，

“不过，谢谢你救了他，过两天我领着人去你家道谢，今天我先把他带回去，”杨墨把余溪往上抱了抱，“好好教育，”

“呃……你轻点……”

“放心，”

余溪迷迷蒙蒙地感觉被人抱了起来，忽然拼命挣扎，

“你放开我……我……我有男朋友……杨墨！杨墨！救命！”

“嘘……宝宝，宝宝，我是杨墨，你看看我？”

“呜……杨墨……杨墨……”余溪睁开迷茫的眼睛，看见真的是自己老公，这才老老实实让他抱着嘴里却一直在叨叨咕咕说些什么，等到把人往后座上塞的时候，杨墨这才真的犯了难，小家伙死命抱着自己不撒手，

“你自己坐一会好不好？”

“我不要……”

余溪小脸通红，一双眼睛里竟然真的噙了泪，连声音也抽抽搭搭的，惹得杨墨一阵心疼，只能抱了人一起坐在后座，叫了代驾，

余溪安稳地趴在杨墨怀里，蹭了蹭就睡了过去，杨墨摸着有些烫的小脸心里有些疼也有些后怕，

“你要是出点事我可怎么办啊，”杨墨威胁一般地拍了拍窝在自己手边的屁股，许是感觉到这似是而非的威胁，醉酒的小家伙不安地皱了皱鼻子，拉过身后的那只手，放在自己嘴边，不满地咬了一口，

“不要……不要打我……”

“你做了什么好事还不许我揍了？”

“就……就不许……”

一身酒气的小家伙比平日里勾人许多，每句话的尾音都像带着钩子，只不过在今日，杨墨却是听的一肚子气，

自家小朋友刚刚就是这样被三个男人堵在墙角？用这样含泪带雨的眼神看着别人？用这样带着诱惑的声音和别人说话？

杨墨手下用力在余溪的臀上狠狠掐了一下，小家伙疼的一抖，哭哭啼啼就要哼哼起来，

“前面可还有司机师傅，你要在这哭么？”

醉的迷迷糊糊的小朋友还是听了威胁，不再哼哼唧唧，只是窝在杨墨怀里睡觉，

不张牙舞爪之后比杨墨小一号的余溪就变得很好控制，终于被收拾的妥妥当当，两个人安安稳稳地躺在床上。

“呜……头疼……”

“睡一觉就好了，”

“你是坏人……”

“我怎么坏了？”

“就坏……”撒娇的语气在深夜很容易取悦男人，杨墨虽然还在生气，却只能认命，

“是……我坏，可坏了，”

“嗯……”

余溪觉得身上滚烫，旁边那个冰凉凉的身子很舒服，一直一直往上贴。

第二天十一点，余溪头疼欲裂地醒过来，宿醉的难受劲儿让他有些迟钝，看着杨墨端着饭走进来还傻愣愣地，没什么反应，

“醒了？”杨墨面无表情的样子让余溪抖了一抖，“把饭吃了，然后去你该去的地方？”

“我……我还醉着呢……”

“嗯？”杨墨当然知道他头疼，可是却没打算饶了他，“也行，要是今天不挨打，明天你得还两顿，交易么？”

“不……”

余溪扒拉几口饭就吃不下了，胃里还是有些不舒服，但主要是他很紧张，

小心翼翼地敲了敲书房的门，回应他的是一声毫无温度的“进来，”

余溪刚对上杨墨的眼睛就迅速低下了头，快步走到角落里，面对墙壁站好，

“这么快，你吃饱了么？”

“我……我吃不下……”

“头疼是不是？”

“嗯……胃也有一点不舒服，”

余溪说完这话就听见身后的脚步声，可是压迫感和平日的教训让他怎么着也不敢回头看，杨墨的大手在余溪的头顶揉了揉，随即便向下，顺手把他的睡裤脱了下来，

“杨……杨墨……”

“抬腿，”

余溪闭了嘴，只能乖乖地被扒光了下身，不过幸好睡衣还算长，勉强能遮住一点点屁股，正在脸红的时候就感觉杨墨又走了过来，

几个夹子把睡衣撩起，白嫩的屁股尽数暴露在外，杨墨把脚放在余溪腿间，

“腿分开，”

“老公……”

“别等我动手，”

余溪认命地把腿分开，杨墨拉着人的手举高按在墙上，用皮带把手腕绑在一起，

“屁股翘起来，”

“是……”

小家伙可怜兮兮地被摆成了挨揍的姿势，双腿分开，上半身贴墙，屁股献祭一般翘的很高，余溪闭了闭眼睛却没有等来身后的钝痛，终于忍不住回头看了一眼，发现杨墨在挽袖子，手里还拿着那把乌黑发亮的戒尺，

“不……不要……”

“不打你，我先准备准备，哪那么容易就让你挨上揍，我得先罚一罚你这个胆子，”杨墨把戒尺放在塌下的腰上，“别动啊，它要是掉了，你今天屁股就别想要了，”

“老公……”

“撅着吧，先撅一个钟头再说，我看看到时候你还有没有力气出去喝酒，”

“老公你……饶了我吧……”

余溪很少叫老公，这下真的是怕的紧，杨墨很少狠罚自己，但是一旦开始就不会停，

挨戒尺是个很难熬的事情，但是现在这样罚站更难熬，余溪的全部注意力都在腰上，努力放松呼吸，就怕一个不小心把戒尺弄掉，可是再怎么努力也不可能一动不动，随着一声清脆的响声，余溪认命地闭上了眼睛，

“还不错，坚持了快四十分钟了，”杨墨挥了挥戒尺，破风的声音让余溪的精神又紧张了起来，

“兔子……”

“我还什么都没干你说安全词干嘛？”

“因为我接下来会很不安全，”

杨墨放下戒尺把人拉了起来，四十分钟的惩罚让他浑身有些酸痛，束缚的手腕被解开，杨墨耐心给人放松着腿和胳膊，嘴里却还是冷冰冰的话，

“比你昨天一个人在酒吧喝醉还不安全？”

余溪刚想辩驳什么却被杨墨递过来的手机吓到了，

那是昨天林清的朋友拍的照片，他被人围在角落瑟瑟发抖，当然，林清已经在帮他解围了，

“我……对不起……”

“别急着认错，”杨墨看了一眼戒尺终归是放弃了，“现在才两点，我有的是耐心和时间让你充分认识错误，来，趴上来，”

趴到熟悉的腿上，余溪每一次都会感叹为什么杨墨要长得那么高，手脚不挨地的感觉让他很是不舒服，可来不及想那么多，温热的手就已经掐上自己晾的微凉的臀肉，

“呃……”

“说，昨天为什么喝酒？”

“我想喝酒……”

啪的一声脆响，余溪屁股上印上了一个掌印，“不好好说话是么？行，二十巴掌一组，我问话你要是不好好答，我就一直打，看你什么时候说实话，”

余溪来不及反应，噼噼啪啪的巴掌就往身上扇，二十下过后便停了下来，

“现在会好好说了么？”

“会……”

“为什么喝酒？”

“我心情不好。”

又是一轮的拍打，打过之后又是冷冰冰的训话，“为什么心情不好？”

“因为……”余溪想起原因便赌气似的不肯再说什么，杨墨数了五个数也完全没用，他挥起巴掌继续往红透了的臀肉上扇去，

“再问你一次，为什么心情不好？还不肯说我就上戒尺了，”

“我……”

“五，四，三，二，一。”

余溪紧紧闭着嘴什么也不肯说，杨墨真生了气，把人从腿上一把拽起来，

“跪下，”

余溪很少被罚跪，不可思议地看着杨墨，

“跪下，”

余溪迫于杨墨的威严只能跪下，木地板让他的膝盖一阵刺痛，

“什么时候想说了什么时候起来找我去说，不想说你就一直在这给我跪着，”

杨墨说完这话就拿着戒尺回了卧室，余溪听着门的一声巨响，憋了一天的委屈一下子爆发出来，跪在地上哭的十分绝望。

杨墨坐在床上面色阴沉，攥着戒尺的指节发白，他知道罚跪有些欺负人，但是余溪实在是太能拱火了，杨墨强压住心底的怒火担心在气头动手会打伤他，只能把他一个人留在书房跪着冷静冷静。

余溪哭的很难过，杨墨一定是不爱自己了，他昨天去见了自己前一个小男朋友，他一定温柔可爱，所以才对自己这么狠，

余溪脑回路陷进了一个死胡同，怎么也绕不出来，越想越委屈，最后干脆躺在地上团成一团哭的瑟瑟发抖。

杨墨等了半个小时也没等来余溪，提着一颗心轻手轻脚地走到书房，只能听见里面抽泣的声音，心更像是被人狠狠拧了一把，那毕竟是自己一向惯着的小朋友，哭成这样还是进去哄哄吧，

杨墨推开门看见小家伙蜷着身子躺在地上哭，见了他下意识地往后挪，

“我也没怎么打你，你躲什么？”杨墨把人抱回卧室，打着哭嗝的余溪肿着一双眼睛看着自己，半晌才问出一句话，

“你……你准备……什么时候……把……把我送走……”

杨墨没跟上他的思路，一脸茫然地重复了一遍，“把你送走？为什么要把你送走？你想让我把你送哪去？”

“福……福利院……”

“你都多大了，福利院不要你了，”

“哇……”

杨墨本是逗他却把人逗得嚎啕大哭，

“我连……连福利院都不能……不能回去了……”

“不是……哎呀……我……”杨墨手足无措地看着哭的上气不接下气的余溪，只能把人搂紧，“不哭啊，不哭，我怎么舍得把你送走呢？”

“你……你刚刚罚我跪了……你还……你还打我了……你还罚我……罚我站了……”

“我之前也罚过你啊，”

余溪略微止住了哭声，嗯，好像是这样的，红肿的眼睛对上杨墨询问的目光，颤颤巍巍说出一句话，

“可是你不是去见你之前那个小男朋友了么？”

好嘛，原来是为了这个事啊。

杨墨狠了狠心把人重新拽趴在自己腿上，刚刚的巴掌印已经看不太清，浑圆的臀也因为晾了太久变的有些凉，

“呜……干嘛……”余溪感觉到臀上传来的手掌的热量，不自觉的有些害怕，

“昨天喝酒是因为这个？”

“嗯……”

“我去之前跟没跟你说过？”

“说了……”

“你是不是同意了？”

“嗯……”

“而且我也解释了不是单独只见他一个人，是这样么？”

“是……”余溪越回答越心虚，听见身后一声叹息，下一秒巴掌就落在了身上，

“那你闹什么？”

“我反悔了……”

杨墨不说话，一下一下用巴掌给余溪热身，直到整个臀部通红微肿才把他拉起来站在自己腿中间，

“反悔了给我打电话，说你不愿意了，说你吃醋了，都可以，我立马回家哄你陪你，为什么要去酒吧？”

“我……我气不过……”

“你知道一个人喝醉在酒吧有多危险么？要不是林清恰好经过你要怎么办？你要我怎么办？我去哪找你？”

余溪低着头抠着衣角不敢答话，听见杨墨粗重的喘气声偷偷抬了抬头，正对上那一双气的发红的眼睛，顿时觉得屁股更疼了，

“那……那你打我吧……”

“肯定的，我刚刚就告诉你了，今天有的是时间让你认错，”杨墨把戒尺握在手里，点了点地，“是想跪着挨还是在我腿上？”

“腿上……”

“在腿上要挨一百五十下，跪地上一百下，这样还是要趴在我腿上么？”

“嗯！”余溪没有一丝迟疑，主动的趴了回去，

“我真的是越来越摸不透你的脾气了，怎么了，非要多挨几下？”

“不是，趴在这儿就没那么怕了，”

杨墨手腕一抖就是沉重的一下，一道红印很快浮了出来，他今天真的很有耐心，每一下的间隔很长，留出足够的时间让余溪去消化体会这犯错的代价，

“多少下了？”

余溪紧闭的双眼被一句话吓得睁的老大，回话不及时又给自己挣了一板子，

“我……我没数……”

“那你是等我给你数呢？”杨墨看了看他肿起的屁股，用戒尺轻轻蹭了蹭，“没事，咱们重新来，我看你这屁股还能再挨个几百下，”

余溪怨念地哦了一声，本以为还会像刚刚一样是又长又重的打法，结果杨墨不遗余力地一连抽了五十下，直打的余溪嗷嗷叫唤，

“啊啊啊，求……求求你了……杨墨……老公……我错了，我真的错了……”

五十下过后，整个屁股高高肿起，余溪疼的直抖，垂下去的手抓着杨墨的裤腿，

“缓……缓一缓……”

“坏人会给你机会缓一缓么？”杨墨冷着脸继续用戒尺往两团肿肉上招呼，余溪嘶嘶哈哈的哭喊也无济于事，“跑出去喝酒？还喝到醉？被人围住了也脱不了身？他们要是把你带走了我他妈去哪找你？你想没想过我找不到你我要怎么办？”

杨墨每训几个字就会打一下，余溪颤颤巍巍地想认错却被戒尺打的一句话也说不出来，直到一百五十下打完，他才抖着一双小手捏了捏杨墨的脚腕，

“我……我再也不敢了……”

杨墨看着打出血砂的屁股也实在是有些心软，把人捞起来跨坐在自己大腿上，轻轻给人揉着伤处，

余溪哭的湿漉漉的小脸贴在杨墨的脖子上，抽抽搭搭地哼哧，

“原谅……原谅我了么……”

“还没有，”

“呜……”

“这是你喝醉酒让自己处在危险中的惩罚，要是再有下次，”余溪觉得大手抵在后面某个羞耻的部位，“连这里一起打，而且我还会给你用姜，听明白没？”

“听明白了……”

“明天晚上开始，每天睡前五十巴掌，一直到月底，”

“今天才十五号……”

“怎么了，是嫌五十下少还是半个月短？”

“不不不，不少也不短……”

杨墨拍了拍余溪的后背，“行了，别撒娇了，去高脚凳上写检查吧，”

“我不要……”

小家伙的话刚说完就被抱了起来，杨墨稳稳当当地走到高脚凳前把人放在上面，只一下余溪就疼的红了眼睛，

“老公……”

“上次我跟你说什么来着？再犯大错一定罚你坐凳子，好好写，写不完不许下来，写不深刻重新写，”

被打出血点的屁股承受着身体的重量紧紧地贴在冰凉的木头上，余溪疼的发抖却不敢乱动，只不过这个坐法有一个问题，坐的越久，疼就变成了痒，扭来扭去的余溪惹得杨墨一阵不满，

“不会好好坐着是怎么着？”

“不是……我屁股痒……”

余溪话音刚落，杨墨的脸色就变得更阴沉了些，

“痒？行啊，来，我好好给你止止痒。”

意识到自己说错话的余溪拼了命的摇头，

“不是不是，我不是那个意思，你听我解释……”

杨墨二话不说把人拽下来，不知道第多少次按在自己腿上，身后红肿的伤因为罚坐变的更重，和白嫩的大腿形成鲜明的对比，杨墨摸着滚烫的还有些发抖的团子轻轻拍了拍，

“我的小朋友很会拱火啊？”手下不留情就是一巴掌扇过去，臀肉抖动着，余溪闷哼一声，呜呜咽咽地开了口，

“我真的没有……就是……坐久了会不舒服，痒……”

“没事，我给你解解痒，”

一连二十下不留余力的巴掌扇打下来，余溪疼的一抖一抖，

“还痒么？”

“不痒了不痒了……谢谢老公……我不痒了，”

“再痒怎么办？”

余溪知道这是故意羞他，怨念地耷拉着脑袋不回话，臀上的肿肉被大手掐起一块，

“需不需要我再把藤条拿出来给你立立规矩？谁教的你不回话的？”

“不……不用了……我要是再痒就找老公……找老公帮我止痒……”

身后被饶过，余溪又一次被抱到凳子上坐好，他哭了快几个小时，伸手拉住杨墨的袖口，

“我……我渴了……也有点饿……”

“我去给你倒水，不过饭嘛，乖乖写完检查才有的吃，”杨墨再回来的时候给他带了杯温水，还拿了张纸巾，放在小朋友的鼻子上，“用力，”

被当做小朋友，余溪还是觉得有些开心，“你倒是不嫌我脏……”

“哭成这个样子真没出息，喝完水就好好写检查，我去厨房做饭，写完了给我送过来，”

余溪抽抽搭搭地写着，字迹都因为手抖有些歪歪扭扭，等他小心翼翼拿着检查走到餐厅的时候，杨墨已经做好饭在等他了，

他耷拉着脑袋，露着红肿发紫的屁股，踢踢踏踏地走过来，

“给你……”

杨墨看着小家伙委屈的样子难免心疼，一目十行地看过检查，把人紧紧搂住，顺了顺因为出汗粘在脸上的头发，

“好了好了，我原谅你了，”

听见这话的小人儿终是压抑不住，哭的肩膀一抖一抖的，断断续续地控诉着，

“我早就知道错了，呜呜呜，我好疼，杨墨，我好疼……”

撒娇的声音扎的杨墨一阵心疼，哭的太惨只能一直哄，

“好了好了，不哭了啊，你看看我都做了你爱吃的饭了，”

“我坐不下！怎么吃饭啊！呜呜呜……”

“我喂你好不好？”

余溪跨坐在杨墨腿上，挨了好一顿打的小朋友其实还是挺有胃口的，

吃过饭洗过澡窝在杨墨怀里的余溪开始哼唧，

“那个每天五十巴掌能不能减一点……”小手拉着大手往自己身后肿的一跳一跳着疼的地方摸了摸，“真的受不了了，”

“嗯，也行，那改为每天二十巴掌吧，”

余溪惊喜地看着杨墨，这还是他第一次求情成功，“真的？”

“当然，不过不是因为你求情，是因为你昨天晚上还做了一件让我满意的事，”

“啥呀？”

杨墨把人圈紧，“昨天醉成那样还记得我是你老公，喊的人也一直是我，我很开心，”

“不喊你喊谁……”

“本能反应才更让我感动啊，你那么信任我，我一定好好保护你，”

“呜……我也……我也好好保护你……”

毛茸茸的头蹭在杨墨胸口，他低头吻了吻发顶，“你怎么保护我？”

“我不会让人欺负你的，”

小朋友攥紧拳头保证的样子逗笑了杨墨，他把手机掏出来，点开某个聊天界面递到余溪眼前，

“这样你还满意么？”

余溪认得，那个是一直留在杨墨通讯录里的前男友，

“我家小朋友还是很介意你的存在，我不能不顾及他的感受，所以再见。”

“这是什么意思？”

“你自己删，”

“这样不会显得我很小家子气么……”

“难过就要直接说，不用管别人怎么想，你为了我吃醋生气我很开心，只是不许你一个人在酒吧醉酒，”

余溪删了那个让自己介怀的人，丢了手机就把头埋进杨墨胸口，

“丢人……”

“不丢人，夫人比较重要，”杨墨咬着余溪的耳朵，“以后不管我参加什么活动，你要是想我了就要和我说，我保证尽快回来，好不好？”

“好，”

“以后也别委屈自己装大方了好不好？”

“嗯……”

“是不是很疼？”杨墨眼底的心疼尽数显露出来，“我也不想这样打你，可是我昨天晚上真的很害怕，我不敢想如果林清不在你会经历什么，我好怕失去你，所以打的重了些，不要讨厌我好不好？”

“我不讨厌你……是我……是我错了，”

“你气我也好，吃些飞醋也好，来找我闹，别一个人去酒吧，”杨墨眼里的泪光吓的余溪伸手去抹，

“呜，老公不哭不哭……我错了，我以后不会这样了你别哭……”

“好，明天上午我把林清请到家里，谢谢人家，”

“嗯，”小手敷在杨墨的眼睛上，“别哭，哭了眼睛就肿了，”

“你眼睛才是肿呢，我们余溪是水做的，真能哭啊，”

“还笑话我……”

挨打是个力气活，小家伙没一会儿就哼哼唧唧地睡了过去，只不过半趴的姿势和身后肿胀的伤让他睡得很不安稳，杨墨半夜起来给人冰敷了好几次，第二天早上余溪看着眼底发青的杨墨有些不好意思，

“你是不是没睡好……”

“你不也没睡好？趴过来，我给你上药，”

“不要……”余溪不喜欢喷雾的味道，杨墨打人技术极高，很少会打出肿块，现在屁股虽然也疼但是也还没到上药的地步，

“我上药是因为打重了我心虚，快过来，不然我还得内疚一辈子，”

清凉的感受让余溪有些走神，眼睛还是肿的厉害，照了半天镜子才说，

“清哥……清哥今天过来我这个样子……好丑，”

“不丑，怎么都不丑，”

林清进门之后就看见杨墨带着肿着眼睛的余溪站在玄关，

“谢谢人家，”

“谢谢清哥，前天给你添麻烦了，”

余溪浓重的鼻音和红肿的眼睛让林清有些无奈，摆摆手，

“没事没事，我那就是捎带手的事情，我说杨墨你是不是过分了，怎么把孩子弄成这样？”

“我家事不用你管，吃饭不？”

“嗯，”

到了餐厅，余溪看着椅子上厚厚的垫子一阵脸红，小心翼翼地坐下却还是觉得疼，

“干嘛非要我今天来？余溪还不方便，这坐着多难受，你不如趴一会儿，我吃完饭还有事儿，一会让他喂你，”

余溪试探性地看了看杨墨，杨墨点了点头，小家伙一步一步挪到沙发上扑通一声就趴在上面，

“你这人咋那么狠？”

“不狠他不长记性，那天有多危险你又不是不知道，”

余溪听着他们议论自己，害羞着就又睡了过去，等到醒过来已经趴在杨墨怀里，

“嗯？清哥走了么？”

“早就走了，”两个人额头对额头，“你有点低烧，还难受么？”

“还好，”

喂过饭，余溪就闹着要睡觉，忽然想起什么就又蔫了下来，

“要睡觉是不是得挨巴掌，”

“是，”

“那你打吧……”

小家伙的两团臀肉还是又红又肿，只不过血痧下去不少，但是想来一碰还是很疼，

杨墨咬着牙扇了二十巴掌，明明只是拍灰一样的力度却还是把人打的眼眶微红，

“为什么打你？”

“因为我自己去酒吧，还喝醉了，让自己很危险……”

“嗯，过来睡吧，”

杨墨说到做到，一直到月底，每天余溪都会收获一个二十巴掌的套餐，而且随着伤势渐好，睡前巴掌的力度也越来越大，

最后一天的巴掌挨完，余溪长出一口气，

“觉得自己自由了？”

“没有没有，”

“我看这一天二十巴掌挺管用，什么错也没犯，不如就变成常态吧，你说呢？”

“不要不要不要！我乖，我一定乖，”余溪伸着小手呼噜呼噜自己的头毛，

醉酒风波自此完美结束。

阿溪小朋友：一点不完美！阿白我要揍你一顿！

阿白：你来～


	3. 【墨溪】番外之立规矩

耷拉着脑袋的小朋友已经在墙角站了快两个小时，手上几道肿起的楞子让他想起来刚刚的场景，

“手拿开！”杨墨冷着脸命令着，可奈何小人儿像是听不懂话一样，只是捂着身后不停地摇头，“我再说一遍，手拿开，”

“杨墨……”余溪无助地往后退，眼里满是求饶，“别打了好不好……”

杨墨不理他的求饶，粗暴地把手拽过来，拉着手指摊平，极重的五下藤条尽数抽在掌心，疼的余溪直跺脚却没敢再出声求饶，

“墙角站着去，”杨墨的声音冷到了极点，他看着余溪身后不过微红的伤更觉得气不打一处来，“五秒钟不站好我就把你绑起来揍，”

余溪紧跑两步站好，手心的疼痛胜过身后数倍，他知道杨墨为什么生气，但是却不知道自己这是怎么了，

“好好反省，你要是不会站就说一声，我有的是办法治你，”

杨墨拿过书坐在椅子上，其实一点都没看进去。

他们在一起有一阵子了，除去第一次实践没真正打过他几次，今天两个人都来了兴致，余溪却忽然脆到不行，

杨墨不是不许他脆，安全词早就告诉了他，可是这才不过是几十下巴掌，怎么就这样了呢？

目光落在低着头反省的小人儿身上，杨墨感觉自己找到了原因，他起身的一瞬间明显感觉余溪紧张了一下，

还行，还知道害怕。

杨墨走回卧室拿出封存许久的工具，他觉得余溪很乖，应该用不到这些，可现在看来是他错了，再乖的孩子也需要立一立规矩，

余溪听着杨墨走了出去，紧绷的神经放松了一些，他低着头细细想着自己为什么要这样，想了半天也没个结果，手心的疼越发的叫嚣，不知不觉腿也变的酸胀却还是不敢乱动，

“累了？”杨墨靠在门口看着余溪微微发抖的双腿，语气的冰冷却依旧未减半分，“转过来，看着我，”

余溪艰难地动了动腿，转过来看见杨墨依旧不好的脸色，心里有些委屈，

“看我摆东西，这些你今天能用上多少看我心情，”

余溪看着杨墨把一个个工具放在桌子上，空气里消毒水的味道让他更加紧张，再加上腿抖一个不小心竟然摔在了地上，

“呜……”

杨墨再手疾眼快也没捞住他，被他这一摔脸上的紧绷有些松动，把人拉进自己怀里抱在腿上，一边揉着他僵硬的腿一边念叨，

“反省的怎么样了？想明白没？”

“我……我知道你为什么生气……”

“我为什么生气？”

“是我先提出来要实践的，可是又这么……这么不禁打……”

“……你觉得我是因为嫌你不禁打？”杨墨的脸色又阴沉了些，“那你自己有什么问题？”

“我……我想不明白……我都不知道自己怎么了……”余溪急得声音都染上了哭腔，搂着杨墨的脖子撒娇，“阿墨……阿墨告诉我好不好……我……我我也不想这样的……”

“好，阿墨告诉你，”杨墨在心里叹了口气，“能不能先放开我？”

余溪小心翼翼地撒了手，却还是眼泪汪汪，

“我问你，是不是真的想实践？还是觉得应该让我开心？”

“emmm……我其实不太想……”余溪低下了头，“可是我是通过这个认识你的，我总得满足你……”

“你是通过这个认识我的，可是我爱的是你这个人，不是打你这件事带给我的愉悦，”杨墨捏着余溪的下巴让他看着自己，“聚会只是一个契机一个手段，最重要的是你，因为是你才能让我见一次就爱上，明白么？”

“有点……有点不明白……”

“我的意思是说，遇见你之后，所有和你一起做的事情都能让我开心，因为让我开心的不是做什么事情，”杨墨放慢了语速，一字一顿，“让我开心的是你，余溪。”

余溪看着杨墨，眼里满是泪光，

“当然，我今天还明白了一件事，”杨墨拿起余溪的手看了看，“该立的规矩我们还是得立，不然像你今天这样，你知道我刚刚多想把你手抽肿么？”

“对不起……”

“这是要写文章的手，我舍不得，”杨墨轻轻吻了吻，“不用口头道歉，一会好好受着就行了，”

杨墨收了温柔，换上家主的样子看着余溪，

“挨打的时候不可以躲，更不可以挡，我们先学一学这个，”杨墨把余溪拉起来按趴在桌子上，“胳膊往上伸，上半身贴紧，对，很棒，”

余溪像个小玩偶一样任由杨墨摆弄，臀上冰冰凉的皮质让他又紧张起来，

“主要是教你规矩和姿势，所以也不多，一样二十下，你要是学得快，就用不了多久，你要是不配合我，有的是时间慢慢教，”

皮拍的质感很舒服，

当然这是在杨墨看来。

皮拍不大，每一次都只能打一小块地方，所以杨墨一直均匀地打着，余溪有些疼，手臂微微动了动，身后却挨了极重的一下，余溪没有防备，上半身离开了桌子，

“许你动了？”杨墨看着他，“不许动的意思就是哪里都不许动，当然，你扭扭腰我是允许的，但是四肢不准动，听明白了么？”

“明……明白了……”

“重来，自己趴好，”

余溪看着杨墨的眼睛，里面没有一点点犹豫和温柔，叹了口气便认命地趴了回去，

余溪一米七几的个子，趴在桌子上，身后翘起的弧线很有美感，杨墨拿着皮拍轻轻蹭着，刚刚一轮拍打，白嫩的团子已经染上一层淡淡的红色，只有最后一下红的有些明艳，杨墨手腕抖动着继续新一轮的责打，

“除非犯了大错，不然我不会让你自己趴在这，”

余溪的全部注意力都在身后的痛楚上，听见这话很明显没明白，却不敢回头，只是在二十下过后才闷声问了一句，

“那其他时候我在哪挨打，”

“我怀里或者我腿上，”杨墨搂着余溪的腰把他拉起来，“撑好，先学会这些姿势和规矩，最后再教你别的。”

撑着的姿势比趴着要累的多，更何况杨墨还认真帮他把姿势调整的身后能高高翘起，

手心的伤被压在桌子上，余溪微微咧咧嘴，杨墨还没落板子就又放下了，拿过他的手轻轻吹了吹，又拿来软布垫在下面，

杨墨未说一句话，小心翼翼的动作和心疼的目光却让余溪心里更不是滋味，

“没事，不疼的，”

杨墨愣了一下，自己入圈这么多年，这还是第一次被人安慰，

温馨的氛围被板子和皮肉碰撞的声音打破，木头的质地比皮质要难挨一些，而且有了四十皮拍做底，现在的痛感更是被放大，余溪忍的辛苦，连脚趾都因为忍耐微微蜷起，

杨墨抽人的动作很好看，高高抡起的板子精准地落在刚刚的板痕下面，每一下都能打的臀肉一阵抖动，

“多少下了？”

“……那个……”

果然不出杨墨的预料，小朋友没有数数，

“我不执着于让你报数，可是你得知道我打了多少下，不管多疼，不管多难忍，也得记住，”杨墨用手摸了摸微肿的团子，“重来吧，”

“呃……嗯……”

余溪额前的汗流到了眼睛里，剧烈的灼热感让他有些抓狂，手背摸了摸眼睛就开始喊，

“眼睛……”

杨墨被吓的放下了板子一把把人拉起来，急忙拿过纸巾给人擦着汗，又带他去洗了把脸，

“很棒，”杨墨温柔地揉着余溪的头发，“刚刚这样做很棒，”

被夸蒙了的余溪惊讶地看着杨墨，“什么？”

“无论什么时候，只要有不舒服就要告诉我，不能自己忍着，我会把我脆弱的一面展示给你，因为我信任你，我希望阿溪也这样对我，”杨墨吻了吻还有些红的眼睛，“阿溪要相信我，”

“嗯，”余溪被吻的有些害羞，

“那我们继续？”

“好。”

小插曲似乎让杨墨心情舒畅了些，然而也没能让他的板子好挨一些，

余溪小心地在心里数着数字，还努力地忍着不动，甚至学会了主动翘高去迎合板子的挥动，

“阿溪很棒，”杨墨拍了拍他的后背，拉着余溪往卧室走去，

如果忽略他手里的皮带和床上的皮质手铐，余溪都要以为今天的立规矩是不是结束了。

杨墨把枕头放好，余溪自觉地趴上去，臀部自然地在最高处，这个姿势其实还挺舒服的，余溪小幅度的伸了伸腿，小动作落在杨墨眼里满是可爱，

“怎么跟个猫似的，”皮带贴了上来，靠着手腕抖动落下很重的一下，余溪疼的扬了扬头，嘴里哼哼了出来，“我又没让你忍着声音，想叫就叫吧，”

“嗯……”

皮带的难熬大概是因为沉重，

带着风声挥落，臀肉迅速肿起，然后又是一下，不留一丝情面，

余溪不敢动，嘴里倒是没了顾忌，嘶嘶哈哈的叫唤着，杨墨终于有些满意了，

这才对，

规矩要有，但也不能太严苛，

数目已经过了二十，杨墨还在抽着，

余溪哼哼唧唧地喊，

“都二十五了……还不停么？”

“我打的很舒服，不如再打一会，”杨墨继续挥着皮带，余溪随着抽打闹闹哄哄地念叨，可是身子却一动不敢动，

“你骗我……你说一样二十下的……啊啊啊啊，疼啊……嗷呜……杨墨……”

“还说不说我？”

“不说了不说了……”余溪疼的呲牙咧嘴，“够了……够数了……”

“现在多少下？”杨墨挑了挑眉，皮带威胁似的轻轻划过伤处，

“二十……”

“真乖，”杨墨就喜欢他这副识相的样子，臀肉已经红肿一片，看起来也打的差不多了，

余溪见杨墨收了皮带长出一口气，却又看见杨墨开始挽袖子，

“还……还要挨啊……”

“巴掌而已，主要是有些姿势得教教你，”杨墨把余溪翻过来，抓着两个脚踝往上提，提到余溪的臀肉露出来，杨墨又单手握住两只细嫩的脚踝，巴掌拍了拍洁白的大腿，“这个姿势怎么样？”

被摆成尿布姿势的余溪一阵脸红，晃着头拒绝，“不怎么样不怎么样……你赶紧放我下来！”

“怎么和我说话呢？屁股还在我手里还不学乖点？”

巴掌扇打在臀腿交界的地方，余溪眼睁睁看着巴掌落下又抬起，感受着嫩肉变的火热滚烫却没有一点点招架的能耐，又疼又羞的感觉让他开始求饶，

“阿墨……阿墨我错了……”

“错哪了？”

“我不应该不想实践还跟你说想实践……”

“还有呢？”

“不应该乱躲还用手挡……”

“嗯，”杨墨一边听着他认错一边用尽全力招待这一小块嫩肉，很快就变得一片绯红，

余溪仰躺在床上看着杨墨停了手，伸出小手想要个抱抱却被杨墨拒绝了，

“还没到时候，你还有个错没说出来，”杨墨放下对余溪禁锢，拿过手铐，下一秒又把余溪摆回了刚刚的姿势，“两只手都给我，”

余溪愣住了，他大概明白杨墨要干嘛，可除了乖乖听话也没有什么别的办法，

两只手被铐在膝窝处，杨墨腾出手来抱着手臂一脸玩味地看着只能摆出尿布姿势的小人儿，

这个姿势比刚刚还要羞人，因为所有的地方都被杨墨看个遍。

“想想还错在哪了？”杨墨的手捋着臀缝像是威胁，“不急，慢慢想，这个姿势也不会伤到你，不行你就在这晾着屁股想个半个小时，我反正没有什么意见。”

“不要……不要晾着……”余溪铐在一起的小手紧紧握着，眼眶被欺负的有些微红，声音里全是乞求，“不要晾着我……我不要这样……”

“啊，不要晾着啊，”杨墨坐在床上，把余溪转了转摆到自己合适动手的位置，“那就不晾着，我可以让它越来越烫，可能这样更适合你思考，阿溪觉得呢？”

余溪惊恐地看着杨墨又挥起了巴掌，只不过这一次巴掌落在臀缝之间的嫩肉上，

“这里不红，不好看，”杨墨一边上色一边笑着看着余溪，“等它全都红透了我再问你，还说不出来……我们今天就要用些别的东西了。”

余溪一边忍着疼一边认真想，直到杨墨停了手还是没有想出来，

杨墨看着余溪瘪着嘴的表情笑了，“看来你还没有想出来，需不需要我提醒你？”

“需要……”羞人的巴掌打的余溪什么也顾不上，“求求你了，告诉我吧……”

“提醒是需要代价的，”杨墨的手指精准地戳在某个因为疼痛有些开合的地方，“还需要我提醒？还是挨巴掌挨到自己想出来，”

余溪觉得自己这辈子都想不到了，只能咬着嘴唇点了点头，“还是你提醒我吧……”

“好，”杨墨看着小朋友掉进了陷阱十分开心，“等我，我马上回来。”

余溪陷入恐惧中，他还没被放下来，身后的痛感有些火辣，但是他满脑子却是杨墨说的代价是什么，

直到他看见杨墨手里的纯白色兔子尾巴……

杨墨利落地把余溪放下来，让他趴在自己腿上，小家伙紧张地抓紧床单，还哀怨地看了自己一眼，

“至于那么害怕么？”杨墨用手指沾了些润滑剂给他做着扩张，余溪没有感受到预想中的冰凉红着脸回了回头，杨墨脸上的温柔让他放松了下来，杨墨的语气满是无奈，“我还能直接塞进去是怎么着，这又不是姜，”

“姜为什么要直接塞进去，”

“润滑之后就没那么辣了，”

（余溪日后可能会后悔自己问这么多吧……）

生理反应是无法骗人的，余溪甚至觉得这样的扩张很舒服，杨墨的温柔程度堪比两个人的第一次情事，

冰凉的金属触感让余溪的精神飘了回来，更为粗大的塞入因为事先扩张到位也没有什么多余的痛感，更多的其实是害羞，

杨墨把他拉起来，搂着人站到镜子前，不着片缕的人白嫩可爱，只有屁股和大腿根部一片红艳，臀间的白色兔子尾巴更加显眼，

余溪只回头看了一眼就羞的脸红到耳根，紧紧搂住杨墨的脖子，

“你干嘛……”

余溪这个姿势很适合挨揍，杨墨的手正好就在放在他红肿的屁股上，今天打的不重，杨墨掐起一块臀肉，冷着声音问话，

“你其实还是没有安全感对不对？”

“嘶……不是……不是的……”

杨墨手下用力，余溪疼的搂他搂的更紧，

“到底是不是？”

“是……是有一点……”

杨墨松开手，轻轻揉着，“那想没想过你不相信我我会难过呢？我哪里做的不好你可以说，我都会改，但是你得相信我啊，相信我你才能有安全感，”

余溪的声音带着些难过，

“爸爸一开始也告诉我和妈妈，他会保护我们的……可是后来，我所有的不幸却都是他带来的……”

“我不会那样，真的不会，”杨墨心疼地搂紧他，“像你最一开始那样相信我好不好？我真的会陪你一辈子，”

“我……我愿意试试，”

“好。”杨墨的声音更加温柔，“你要记住，无论犯了什么错，还是出了什么问题，第一时间要和我联系，要记得回家，我会打你罚你，但是所有的一切都在打完罚完之后就结束了，我会和你一起面对后果，和你一起解决问题，”

“不用想着怎么留在我身边或者怎么取悦我，”

“你只要在我身边，就是我这辈子最大的幸福，”

余溪被杨墨说的眼泪汪汪，趴在他怀里小声嘟囔着，

“可是男人不是都要人取悦的么……”

“你下次在床上稍微放开一点我就很开心了，”

“能不能好好说话了……白日宣淫……”

余溪小心翼翼地回头看了一眼镜子，马上又钻回了杨墨怀里，

“赶紧给我拿出来！”

“我们安全词改一改吧，”杨墨的手玩着兔子尾巴上的毛，“以后安全词就是兔子了，这个教训希望你能多记住一阵，”

余溪觉得一阵晕眩，他又被按趴在杨墨的腿上，“不是不是……你怎么还打我啊……”

“道理是不是跟你讲明白了？”

“是啊，”

“先讲道理怕你委屈，既然讲明白了那就再挨几下，” 杨墨扒拉扒拉那个小尾巴，“不然这不白戴了？怪可爱的。”

余溪无奈地趴好，身后却是落下拍灰一样的巴掌，就这样拍了几分钟，小家伙的屁股也就是比刚刚红了一些，

杨墨像个恶趣味的熊孩子，扒拉着兔子尾巴开始玩，

“再有下次，我就买个电动的，让你戴一天，看你还敢不敢不信我……”

“呜……你……你别动它……你烦死了……”

身后的尾巴被杨墨玩的进进出出，余溪难受的抓紧了床单，却被人死死按住腰，一点都躲不开，

“嗯啊……”喉咙间漏出的呻吟让他害羞，身下的反应也让他有些恍惚，

不是说挨打么……

“宝宝，”杨墨停了手，“去床头面壁跪好，”

余溪被折腾的神智有些不清，听话地跪到床头，还不知道接下来会发生什么，

身后的窸窸窣窣让他好奇地回了头，杨墨正好脱完衣服看着他，

“那么好奇么？跪好，”

余溪哼了一声就转了回去，忽然眼前一黑，被杨墨用绸带蒙住了眼睛，

“什么啊……”余溪伸手想摘掉却被杨墨按下，温柔的声音在耳边，

“相信我，有我在，你很安全，”

像是安慰也像是鼓励，余溪点了点头，继续朝着墙跪着，

杨墨从后面贴过来，跪在他身后，把余溪的腿分开，手伸到前面抚慰着早已挺立的地方，

“宝宝急什么，”杨墨在余溪光滑的背上落下一串吻，每个吻都缠绵轻柔，让余溪身上的神经酥酥麻麻，随后他放开那被调戏的有些抖动的昂扬，转而玩弄起后面的尾巴，“是它舒服还是我舒服，”

“你……”余溪的呼吸随着身后的抽动起起伏伏，

“我什么？”

“你……你舒服……”

“那想不想换成我？”

“想……”余溪的脸有些红，视觉的剥夺让他的身子更加敏感，杨墨手上的动作也快了些，他微微抖动着身子，“让我让我……缓一缓……缓一缓吧……”

“好，”杨墨把尾巴拔出来，余溪紧绷的身体刚放松一点，杨墨腰上用力一挺，换来了余溪娇弱的一声喘息，

这个姿势每动一下都会进的很深，余溪随着杨墨的动作上下摆动，一个不留神就要撞在墙上，却撞上杨墨温暖的手，

护在他额前的手让他心安，

“阿墨……我想……我想看看你……”余溪的声音被冲撞地有些哭腔，

“好，”

杨墨给他解开绸带，双臂环住余溪，双手落在胸前轻轻揉捏，身下的动作却是一下也没有停，余溪靠在杨墨滚烫的胸膛上，在他的怀里求饶，

“慢一点……慢一点……”

“做不到，”杨墨吻着余溪的脖颈，落下一个一个红红的吻痕，“宝贝你真的好迷人，”

“嗯……能不能让我转过去……这个姿势太深了……”

杨墨用力顶了几下，怀里的人更加瘫软了几分，他笑着把余溪转过来，身下交合的位置却没有分开，

“啊……你……”余溪的嘴被杨墨堵住，唇舌缠绕的时候余溪满脑子都是杨墨刚刚的你很安全，双手环住杨墨的脖子，“阿墨也……也很安全，你怎么对我我都是愿意的，”

男人听不得情话，尤其是听不得床上的情话，这样温柔的小朋友让他更想欺负，强烈的冲击让余溪觉得天旋地转，紧紧把杨墨搂过来，轻轻舔了舔男人的喉结，

“求你，老公……饶了我吧……”

“叫我老公是让我饶了你还是不要饶了你？”杨墨叼住余溪胸前的一块嫩肉，“小妖精～老公现在在干嘛？”

“呜……啊……老公……”

“老公在干嘛？”杨墨压过去，呼噜了几下余溪软软的头发，

“老公在……在操我……”余溪眼眶微红湿润咬着嘴唇害羞地说出来，惹得杨墨更难抑制，加重了身下的动作，

“以后信不信我？”

“信……信你……”

余溪在高潮的边缘被杨墨反复折磨，整个人都粉嘟嘟的，不知道求了多少次，杨墨才肯放过他。

瘫软无力的小人儿被抱去洗的干干净净，昏昏沉沉睡在杨墨身边，

万年不发朋友圈的杨墨那天发了动态，

那是一张余溪坐在飘窗上笑的粲然可爱的照片，

“我无意让别人窥探我生活的美好与惨淡，但你是我想昭告天下的福报。”


	4. 【墨溪】番外之人美路子野

余溪是只小白兔，

杨墨一直是这样认为的，

所以他总会刻意逗他，每次都得把余溪逗得脸红心跳再狠狠欺负一顿才算完。

余溪小朋友对此表示很不满，所以他开始发挥自己超常的学习能力，决定主动出击。

平安夜。

平安夜又赶上下了雪，街道上商场里全都是出来约会的情侣，

余溪一个人在家等杨墨回来。

杨墨推开门，鹅黄色的灯光十分温馨，空气里满是香氛的味道，餐桌上的蜡烛让他笑了笑，

这小家伙还挺有仪式感。

“阿溪？小溪溪？你躲哪去了？”

余溪藏在卧室里一个巨大的礼物盒里，他心脏咚咚咚地跳着，又紧张又害羞，还有一点点期待，

杨墨就像陪小朋友做游戏一样，顺利地打开了礼物盒，然后……

余溪穿着驯鹿的衣服蹦了出来，

说是衣服，也不过是一件短的不能再短的上衣和一条堪堪遮住屁股的短裤，短裤外面还有一个小尾巴，

哦对，余溪头上还别着一对小耳朵。

白皙的身子，微红的脸颊，含羞带笑的眼睛，更要命的是，余溪甜甜地喊了一声，

“主人～”

杨墨稳了稳心神，坐在床上看着余溪笑，余溪觉得那个笑容晦暗不明，心里有些不安，

“过来，”

“奥，”

“你见过谁家驯鹿用走的？”杨墨庆幸家里卧室铺了地毯，“来，爬到主人这来，”

余溪犹犹豫豫地看着他，因为害羞不肯动。

“过来，”杨墨蹲在地上，对着余溪张开怀抱，“爬过来就有抱抱了，”

“呜……”余溪拒绝不了朝自己张开双臂的杨墨，顺从地趴下手脚并用地爬过去，一头撞进杨墨的怀里，

杨墨摸着余溪身后毛茸茸的尾巴，又揉了揉软软的头发，在他脸上亲了几口，

“你洗过澡了？”

“嗯，”

“还准备什么了？我的驯鹿小朋友，”

“诶……”余溪的目光飘向墙角放着的小盒子，“我后悔了，”

“那可不行，”杨墨站起身把盒子拿过来，一样一样地摆在余溪面前，“手铐，皮鞭，麻绳，蜡烛，尾巴，项圈和牵引绳，”

“喂！”

“阿溪你路子那么野的么？”杨墨摸着皮质手铐，看了看床头，“看来是我没满足你，今天咱们好好玩，”

“我不玩了不玩了，”余溪摆着手要站起来却又被杨墨按着趴在了地毯上，

“叫了主人还要不乖么？还给自己准备皮鞭？你受不住这个的，”杨墨把皮鞭收好拿出余溪常挨的皮拍，又拿过项圈和牵引绳给余溪套上，“我觉得你不像驯鹿，像只兔子，”

“那我把耳朵拿下来，”

“行，裤子脱了，”

“干嘛啊……”

“尾巴是长在你身上的，不是长在裤子上的，”杨墨拉了拉余溪脖子上的项圈，“勒么？”

“不勒，”

“赶紧脱啊小家伙，”

“还没……还没吃饭……我饿了……”

“自己戴上尾巴就让你吃，”

“奥……”余溪闭上眼睛脱了裤子，然后哭丧着脸接过杨墨递过来的尾巴，

“该说什么？”大手在余溪胸前游走，

“谢谢主人……”

“不客气，”杨墨揉捏了几下凸起的地方，“慢慢戴，我有的是时间，”

余溪戴过几次尾巴，不过都是杨墨帮他戴的，自己戴还是头一次，他面露难色地看着润滑剂和尾巴，眼神里满是乞求，

“杨墨……”

话音刚落胸前就被杨墨掐了一下，“你叫我什么？”

“呜，主人主人……疼……”

杨墨松了手看着余溪埋怨的目光，

“你这个眼神是什么意思？”

“觉得您英明神武，”

“贫的你，”杨墨拿过润滑剂和尾巴，“趴过来吧，我也怕你伤到自己，”

余溪软踏踏趴在杨墨的腿上，感受着身后被人温柔地扩张，他甚至觉得有些舒服，

“主人？”

“什么？”

“你还真答应，”余溪托着下巴看着被卷好的皮鞭，“为啥我不能用这个？我特意买的贵的，”

“我没提前试过所以我不敢给你用，”

“嗯？”

“用在你身上的我都先试过轻重了，”杨墨摇了摇手里的尾巴，“当然不包括这个，”

“滚啊……”

“怎么跟你主人说话呢，”杨墨用力拍了一下余溪的屁股，“放松，要戴尾巴了，”

“好……”

身后被填满的感受让余溪有些不舒服，扭过头看着杨墨温柔的神情又笑开了，

“主人你怎么那么温柔地看着我啊，”

“你主人喜欢你，凉么？”

“不凉，”

“以后要是惹我生气我罚你自己戴尾巴的时候要记得把它捂一捂，这个钢质的凉，你肚子会不舒服，”

“为啥要罚我自己戴，”

“你应该问，你为啥要惹我生气，”

“也是，”

“别是了，我抱你去洗手，咱吃饭，”

“我能走，”余溪站起来才反应过来自己下半身光溜溜的，“还是你抱我吧，”

“自己走，”杨墨甩开步子就去了卫生间，听见后面气鼓鼓的一声咕哝，笑的更加温柔，

余溪看着椅子犯了难，

“我戴着尾巴怎么坐啊……”

“来这边，”

“好，”

等余溪绕过去才发现杨墨在地上放了垫子，

“跪着，我喂你，”

看透了杨墨心思的小余溪听话地跪下，吃的还算挺饱。

杨墨收拾完碗筷就看见跪的歪七扭八的小朋友低着头在玩自己的衣服，

“小奴隶，要不要消消食？”

“啊？”

还没等余溪反应过来杨墨就拉住了牵引绳，

“别用膝盖，手脚着地，对，就是这样，”

余溪随着杨墨的步幅缓缓爬着，修长的腿，浑圆的臀，动作舒展漂亮，

杨墨一边走一边欣赏余溪的身体，恶趣味地加快了脚步，余溪手忙脚乱地跟着，连呼吸都变得粗重了，

“主人……主人，你慢点走啊，杨墨！”

“好啊，”杨墨坐到沙发上拍了拍自己的腿，“坐上来，”

“哼……”余溪喘着粗气跨坐上去，搂住杨墨的脖子，“好累，”

“你先叫的主人，我总得满足你吧，”

杨墨的手顺着余溪的脊柱一路向下，摸到臀肉时恶意地拨弄了几下毛茸茸的尾巴，然后手臂用力把余溪按趴在自己怀里，另一只手继续摩挲着余溪的屁股，

“想挨打么？”

“想，”

杨墨在余溪耳边轻轻呼气，顺势把人抱回了床上，

“阿溪想怎么用这个手铐呢？”杨墨一边问着一边把余溪的手固定在床头的栏杆上，“主人喜欢这样，阿溪呢？”

“阿溪也喜欢……”

“阿溪在抖，”杨墨压在余溪身上隔着衣服吻着他胸前，“阿溪今天很想要是不是？”

“是，”余溪被杨墨灵巧的舌头折磨得有些意乱神迷，“阿墨……”

“不叫主人了？”

“老公……”余溪的声音轻柔，像根羽毛飘进杨墨心底，

“你他妈要我命了，”杨墨起身拿过皮拍，提着余溪的脚腕把人摆成尿布的姿势，“羞不羞？”

“嗯，”余溪眨着大眼睛咬着嘴唇，点了点头，

“一会儿更羞，”

杨墨开始认真给两团白嫩的肉上色，噼噼啪啪的拍打满是情欲的味道，两瓣屁股越来越红，再加上白白的兔子尾巴和余溪时不时的呻吟，屋里的气氛一时之间暧昧到了极点。

称心如意的拍打让余溪得到了满足，几年的陪伴两人默契十足，杨墨知道怎么样能让余溪舒服，余溪也知道什么样的小情趣能取悦自己男人，

“主人，”余溪撒娇时的尾音像是狐狸尾巴，勾人心魄，“阿溪想要你，”

余溪的眼睛明亮却满是欲望，勾着杨墨想要把他压在身下欺负，

“阿溪想要啊，”杨墨放下皮拍，把余溪的腿放下分开，跪在床上，俯下身子，拱着余溪的头，“可是主人还没有洗澡，你帮我洗澡好不好？”

“好，”

杨墨带着余溪进了浴室，又把手在背后铐住，

“主人……我衣服还没脱，”

“这个简单，”杨墨扯过衣角，嘶啦一声，衣服便破破烂烂地耷拉下来，“以后想勾引我就什么都别穿，我不喜欢这些犹抱琵琶半遮面的戏码，我喜欢余溪赤裸裸的身子，很好看，”

温水淋下，热气氤氲，余溪看着杨墨的身子咽了咽口水，笑的像个孩子，

“让你进来是来伺候我的，不是让你看着我傻笑的，”杨墨涂了些身体乳在余溪身上，“来吧，宝贝儿，该你了，”

“你往我身上涂干嘛，我洗过了，”

“你说呢？”

余溪的手被铐在身后，只能用身子往杨墨身上蹭，滑溜溜的触感很有趣，只不过越蹭两个人呼吸越沉重，杨墨伸手把余溪搂住，打开水冲着身上的泡沫，

“阿溪，我们就在这吧，”

余溪被杨墨按在墙上亲吻，灵巧的舌头挑逗着他的舌尖，吮吸的声音让余溪一阵脸红，

一个吻之后，余溪已经被撩的腿软，杨墨却还不肯放过他，一个又一个的吻落在耳垂，脖颈，锁骨，胸膛，小腹，随后伸手握住小朋友早已被撩拨的激动的地方，

“阿溪总是这么着急，”

余溪微闭着眼睛感受着杨墨手下的动作，温柔却又满是调戏，

“呜……老公……”

“嗯？怎么了？”

“我想要，”余溪的身子随着杨墨的动作来回扭动，不停挺立，“我想要……”

“要什么？”杨墨的另一只手伸到身后，按了按尾巴，“这不是有尾巴了么？”

“要你，”余溪眼神迷离看着杨墨，他没办法搂住杨墨的脖子，只能蹭来蹭去地求，“我要你……杨墨……”

“好，”杨墨轻柔地把尾巴拿出来，又把人按趴在墙上，进去的有些粗暴，“这样么？”

“嗯，”

杨墨使坏，只是进去却不动，余溪知道他存着坏心思，红着眼睛回头看了他一眼，

“求求你了，”

“好～阿溪都这么可怜了，”杨墨解开余溪的束缚，大手握着他的小手按在墙上，头蹭在余溪后背上，不停地啃咬着，“阿溪，我好爱你……”

“阿墨，我也……也爱……啊……爱你，”

“还真执着，非得把话说完，”杨墨抬起余溪的一条腿，让自己进的更深，“这下怎么不说话了？”

“嗯……嗯啊……哼……”

“你哼什么？”

“不是应该是我调戏你么？”

“傻孩子，谁调戏谁不都是你被欺负么？”杨墨笑着，“不过，人美路子野，我很喜欢，”

“小爷我……我不喜欢……”余溪被快感冲昏了头脑，“下次我要反攻……”

“好，你下次在上面，”

“嗯……”

杨墨的手伸到前面，不停地玩弄着那昂扬的欲望，余溪被两处的欲望夹击，仰着头只剩下喉咙里断断续续的闷哼，

湿气弥漫的浴室，

浑身是水的两个人，

似乎无止境的交合，

还有眼波交汇的温情，

余溪什么都不记得，

只记得每次剧烈之后温暖牢靠的怀抱，

只记得每次责打之后安抚轻柔的亲吻，

只记得那个让自己依赖到骨子里的男人，

他叫杨墨，

现在他们在一起，

以后他们也在一起，

“阿墨，”

“嗯？”

“我路子还可以更野一点的。”

杨墨轻笑着吻了吻余溪的眼睛，

“好，一辈子那么长呢，不急。”


	5. 【墨溪】番外之反攻？

余溪最近很神秘，每天睡前都拿个小本子在旁边写，还不给杨墨看，充分引起了杨墨的注意，

“你天天睡前写的是什么？”

“没什么，记录一天美好生活，”

“那为啥不给我看？”杨墨给余溪把被子往上拉了拉，“还写那么快，一天美好的事情那么少么？”

余溪有些慌张，往杨墨身边蹭了蹭，“老公我今天写了一个专栏，好累了，睡觉觉好不好？”

杨墨捏了捏余溪肉嘟嘟的小脸，“行，睡吧。”

余溪安安稳稳地睡在杨墨怀里，杨墨倒是起了好奇心，他轻轻拿开余溪的小胳膊，走到书桌前，翻开那个米白色的本子，

余溪清秀的字写了一行又一行，

“2019年9月12日，阿溪今天反攻成功了么？没有！”

……

“2019年12月17日，阿溪今天反攻成功了么？还是没有！”

杨墨轻笑一声把本子放回原处，轻手轻脚地躺回去把小余溪搂好，

“还想着反攻呢？”杨墨把手伸到下面利落地把余溪的内裤脱掉，“那就先罚你光屁股睡好了。”

余溪醒过来的时候杨墨已经上班去了，身下光溜溜的感觉让他有些害羞，

“你半夜脱我裤子干嘛！”

“不乖的小朋友就应该光着屁股睡啊，”

“我怎么不乖了！”

“你自己清楚，”

杨墨放下手机揉了揉太阳穴，他其实很好奇小家伙要怎么反攻，

余溪看着手机急忙跳下床看了看自己的本子，“难道是被发现了？那……择日不如撞日，就今天吧！”

杨墨下了班回到家，觉得气氛有些暧昧，余溪穿着睡衣乖巧地过来，

“老公，我给你个惊喜，”

“做什么好吃的了？”

“我煮了海鲜粥，然后还做了些别的，”余溪摇摇头，“这不是惊喜，你闭眼，”

杨墨听话地闭上眼睛，余溪走过来踮起脚用绸布把杨墨的眼睛蒙上，拉过杨墨的手，

“跟我走啊，别磕着，”

杨墨闻到屋里消毒水的味道就已经猜了个大概，现在余溪蒙上自己的眼睛，他更是明白了，小家伙这是在摆鸿门宴，

想反攻我？emmm，那便依你一次吧，

一切顺利得超乎余溪的想象，一直到杨墨被自己用皮质手铐固定好还没什么反应的时候，

余溪慌了。

他解下蒙在杨墨眼睛上的绸布，“阿墨……”

“怎么了？”杨墨看着委屈巴巴的余溪，“不是要反攻么？我配合你，来吧，”

“我……”杨墨的声线低沉性感，带着一丝诱惑，可是当余溪看见那双大手和自己准备的工具时就不自觉的感觉屁股疼，“你都知道了啊……”

“嗯，要来试试么？”杨墨的眼睛落在摆在床尾凳上的一堆工具，“要不然不就白准备了？”

“那个……”余溪觉得杨墨语气里的威胁意味已经很明显了，但还是心有不甘，“你不会报复我吧……”

“我不知道，”杨墨带着些笑意看着余溪，“没人这么打过我，更没被人睡过，所以……我也不知道我会做什么，”

“呜……”余溪委委屈屈地给杨墨解开了手腕上的束缚，“我错了老公……”

“嗯？不反攻了？”

“不了，”

“那我们办点正事，”

杨墨利落地把余溪按趴在腿上，双手反剪在背后用手铐缚住，大手用力地揉着余溪的屁股，

“嗯……啊……老公……老公我错了，”余溪扭着身子忍受着臀肉上的痛，

“不是要反攻？”杨墨把余溪的睡裤脱了下来，这才发现里面连内裤都没有穿，“阿溪这么急啊？连内裤都不穿，”

“我没有！”余溪被杨墨羞得小脸通红，刚想再反驳两句，两瓣臀肉被杨墨分开，中间隐秘的位置暴露在空气中，他的脸更红了几分，“你要……你要干嘛……”

“干你啊，我的意图那么不明显么？”杨墨拿过余溪预备的一次性胶质手套，戴手套的声音让余溪下意识地回头看，

“阿墨……阿墨我以后不想反攻了……”

“想想当然可以，我刚刚也配合你了，你自己怂就怨不得我了，”杨墨在指尖沾了些润滑，“阿溪宝贝准备了这么多东西，我们总得都试试你说对不对？”

手指的挤入让余溪有些疼，主要是今天的杨墨手重了些，一根手指才抽插了几下就又塞进了一根，直到三根手指的时候，余溪揪着被子，拼命摇头，

“老公，老公不要了……”

“我觉得你还是挺想要的，”杨墨另一只手伸到前面摸着余溪有些抬头的地方，轻轻攥了攥，“还敢骗我？行，咱们先把屁股打肿吧，不然你应该是不会乖。”

余溪被解开手铐，脱掉上衣，浑身赤裸地站在卧室的穿衣镜前面，

杨墨穿着修身的西裤，白色衬衫袖子整齐地挽起，手里拿着戒尺，

“阿溪心真狠，竟然要对我用戒尺，”杨墨点点余溪的小腿，小家伙顺从地把腿分开到最大，然后紧紧闭上了眼睛，

“啪，”

身后沉重的一下击打让余溪睁开了眼睛，不可思议地看着杨墨，

“不准闭眼，好好看我是怎么揍你屁股的，不是想反攻么？我今天好好教你，手抱头，”

余溪看着镜子里的自己，狼狈地保持着姿势忍受着戒尺的责打，杨墨挥戒尺的动作尽数落在眼睛里，颜控的他竟然觉得很帅，

极重的一下让余溪疼的有些愣怔，杨墨从背后贴过来，咬着余溪的耳垂，

“屁股都红透了还有心思想别的？挨揍的时候要专心，明白么？”

“明白……”

余溪借着杨墨的力往他怀里靠，戒尺在腿上游走，冰凉的触感让余溪微微打颤，杨墨的唇划过余溪的耳垂落在脖颈上，

“刚刚在想什么？”

“觉得你挥戒尺的样子还挺帅的……”

杨墨笑了笑，“满足你，今天做什么我们都在镜子前，绝对让你看清楚，但是现在……宝贝儿，你屁股可还不肿啊，”

“已经挺疼了，”

“反攻可是大错误，不应该打肿么？”杨墨一只手揽着余溪一只手扔掉戒尺换成巴掌往人身后扇打，“小朋友想反攻，你打得过我么？”

“呜……阿墨……”余溪被打的站不稳，扑进杨墨怀里搂着他脖子耍赖，却不想这个姿势把自己的屁股完完全全交到杨墨手里，

“搂紧我不准放手，”杨墨交代完这一句便抱着余溪开始揍，噼噼啪啪的声音让本就大红的臀肉变成了艳红色，“舒服么？”

余溪热乎乎的小脸贴在杨墨脸上，踮着脚尖的动作让他腿有些累，“阿墨阿墨……我累了……”

“嗯？”杨墨弯下腰让余溪可以站稳，“平日里不显，现在一看我们阿溪还真是小朋友，”

“我一米七五……个子不小……”余溪瘪着嘴委屈，手却不敢撒开，屁股上火辣辣的疼痛让他愤然，嗷呜一口咬在杨墨脖子上，“打够没？”

“哈哈，”杨墨揉了揉余溪微肿的臀肉，“打你打不够的，放开我吧，自己站好，”

余溪眼尾微红，本来是一副可怜模样，可是身前的反应却出卖了小家伙，

杨墨拿着刚刚蒙在自己眼睛上的绸布走过来，蹲在余溪身前，修长的手指缠绕几圈在上面系了一个蝴蝶结，

“喜欢么？”

“你无聊！”

“还敢说我，”杨墨走过去拿着肛塞过来，“你还想给我用这个？”

“我……我特意给你选了最小号的……我觉得你是第一次……”

“奥，那阿溪不是第一次用这个是不是有点满足不了你？”

等杨墨拿着消完毒的大号肛塞回来时，余溪满脑子就一个字，跑，

他也确实这么做了，

但是慌不择路的小兔子跑到了墙角，看着压过来的巨大身影颤颤巍巍地求饶，

“我错了老公……我真的错了……呜……”

逼仄的角落，强烈的压迫感，身后的疼痛，身前被系上蝴蝶结的羞耻，

余溪拼了命地摇头，

杨墨只是温柔地吻了吻他的脸颊，

“宝贝儿，哪那么容易放了你？”

杨墨拦腰把余溪扛在肩上回到了床上，又被按趴的小余溪依旧在挣扎，直到身前的挺立被杨墨攥住才乖乖不动，

“非要这样才乖，你还希望我打这里是怎么着？”

“不……不要……”

“逗你呢，”杨墨一只手握着小家伙身前的地方，一只手拿着沾满润滑的肛塞往穴口蹭，“放松啊，会有点疼，”

“呜……”余溪因为被杨墨攥住不能动，只能撅着屁股感受着肛塞的侵入，“阿墨……老公……”

“马上，还有一点点，”

等到肛塞全部进去，余溪已经出了一身薄汗，整个人软踏踏地趴在床上，可怜兮兮地求饶，

“老公……老公我真的不敢了，”

“没事啊，等你适应适应我们再玩点别的，”杨墨解开蝴蝶结，让余溪缓一缓，小家伙微喘的声音让空气里满满都是情欲，

“阿溪，”

“嗯？”

余溪迷蒙的声音听起来更像是勾引，杨墨忍不住把他压在身下，肆意地品尝着那红润的嘴唇，小家伙压抑了许久，终于得到了杨墨温柔的回应，余溪大口大口地吮吸着杨墨的唇，引来了杨墨的一阵浅笑，

“你好可爱，”杨墨躺在床上，意味不明地看着余溪，“想要么？”

“嗯，”余溪没了杨墨的抚慰有些难过，红着一双眼睛看着他，

“那要自己努力哦，得让我忍不住我才会满足你，”

“奥，”余溪慢慢地爬过去，身后的光景被镜子反射到杨墨眼里，

牙齿轻轻啃咬着杨墨衬衫扣子，每咬开一颗，余溪都会在露出的坚实肌肉上吻上一口，虔诚又满是乞求，直到衬衫完全解开，余溪用脸蹭着杨墨平坦的小腹，然后询问地看着杨墨，

杨墨没想过余溪会这样，伸出手揉了揉他凌乱的碎发，

“继续啊小朋友，你快成功了，”

余溪继续用牙解开皮带，又解开西裤的扣子，可是杨墨却极其不配合，怎么都脱不下来，余溪急得不知道怎么办，却忽然觉得脑后一只大手把自己往上带，

“什么时候这么会撩人了？”

余溪不好意思的看着杨墨，

“我……我跟视频学的……”

杨墨脸上的笑容藏都藏不住，用鼻尖蹭着余溪的脸，“好啊，下次我们一起看吧，”

杨墨利落地脱了衣服，肉体和肉体的接触让余溪终于有些开心，

“刚刚那样的反差……我实在是太害羞了，”

“什么？”

杨墨一边吻着余溪细嫩的身子一边听他碎碎念，

“你穿的整整齐齐，我那么狼狈不堪……呃……屁股疼，还很想要，还逼着我求欢……”

“不喜欢？”余溪被拽着跪在杨墨腿上，“喜欢么？”

余溪微微仰头，嘴里发出一声低沉的呻吟，

“喜欢的……”

“我也喜欢，”杨墨把余溪按趴在床上，抓着他细嫩的脚踝往上推，小人儿被摆成了跪趴的姿势，红肿的屁股让人看了很想欺负，可是杨墨却不急，又抽了一巴掌，“求我，”

“老公，”余溪羞红了脸，他微微侧头才发现这个方向通过镜子他正好能看见床上的光景，“呜，”

“看镜子，”杨墨继续扇打着，“下次再让我提醒我就拉开窗帘了，”

余溪看着镜子，“求……求你了老公，”

“求我什么？”

“就……就求你了，”

“不说明白我就玩这个了，”杨墨把肛塞拔出来一截，摆弄着，“求我什么？”

“求你进来，”

“不够真诚，不然你摇一摇屁股试试看？”

“呜……”余溪配合地摇了几下，他红着脸看着镜子里自己求欢的样子，“杨墨……”

“哎，我在呢，”

杨墨受不得余溪撒娇，温柔地拿出肛塞，马上又填满了余溪空洞洞的欲望，

“舒服么？”

“嗯……”后入的冲撞总是会带来啪啪的响声，余溪依旧乖巧地看着镜子，交合的样子尽入眼底，

杨墨却还是不肯放过他，温柔地抓着余溪的头发把人上半身拉起，贴在余溪耳边，

“看得见我在干嘛么？”

“看得见，”

“会了么？”

“会了，”

“以后还想反攻就告诉我，”杨墨舔了舔余溪的耳后，“我可以让你老实一阵，”

身下的力度越来越重，余溪的精神也被冲撞得散掉，软踏踏的趴在床上，

“老公，我不行了……”

“我觉得还行，”杨墨看着发泄过一次的小人儿，笑着摇了摇头，“夜还很长啊，急什么？”

一次又一次的高潮，

一轮又一轮的兴奋，

从床上到浴室，

从后入到面对面，

余溪被洗干净抱到床上的时候已经没了力气，

“还反攻么？”

“嗯……”

“行，我就喜欢你这种不怕死的，”

余溪往杨墨怀里蹭了蹭，

“烦人，”

第二天上午，余溪浑身酸痛的醒过来，看着被恶趣味放在身旁的本子，闻了闻屋里的饭菜香气，气恼地继续在本上写着，

“2019年12月18日，阿溪今天被阿墨揍了么？揍了！”

“又在写什么？”

“记录昨天美好生活，”

杨墨看了看余溪毛茸茸的头发，心里叹了口气，

“嗐，谁不想要余溪呢？”


	6. 【墨溪】番外之蹦迪事件

你们要看的两个小朋友作死

————分割线————

杨奇快毕业了，答辩已经结束，在等待毕业典礼的日子里，每天就是和各路同学吃散伙饭，

对于这一点林清也不怎么管，大家都是从这个时候过来的，毕了业各自离开，有些人就再也见不到了。

可是问题在于，

杨奇把余溪也拐带走了，

而且已经凌晨两点，两个人手机关机，还没有回家。

杨墨的脸上写满了担心，他知道余溪和杨奇在一起，当然可能换个靠谱的人，他也不至于这么担心。

“还是关机么？”

“嗯，”

林清的脸色阴沉的很，他恨不能把那个小家伙现在就抓回来按在腿上痛打一顿。

忽然，杨墨的电话响了，

“喂？”

“阿墨……”余溪的声音满是醉意，还混杂着些许委屈，

“你在哪？奇奇呢？你们在一起么？”

“阿墨……”余溪只是呢喃着唤着他的名字，急得杨墨想顺着电话线追过去，但他还是尽量温柔，

“阿溪，奇奇在你身边么？”

“在的，”

“那你们现在在哪里？”

“一个动次打次的地方的门口……叫……叫……seven eleven……”

“……那不是便利店么？”

林清无奈地摇了摇头，“我知道在哪，没有eleven，就叫seven，是一家夜店。”

杨墨的手微微攥紧，拿起车钥匙和林清一起往外走，“你在那乖乖等我好不好？”

“好……”

“奇奇也喝多了？”林清拿过手机问，“阿溪，奇奇呢？”

“他在抱着一棵树，你们快来吧，我好困……”

一路上，两个怒火冲天的人一句话都没说，只是在快到的时候，林清开了口，

“一会儿回来我开车吧，我怕我会在车里就揍他一顿，”

“你以为我不想？”杨墨笑着挽了挽袖子，“不然一起吧，”

“行。”

一下车杨墨就看见扶着杨奇踉踉跄跄等在路边的人，余溪看见自家老公委屈的不行，

“阿墨你快来……他好重……”

林清紧走两步把杨奇抱起来，这才发现两个人脸上都有伤，

“你们打架了？受伤没有，用不用去医院？”

“打架了？”杨墨捏着余溪的下巴把人的头抬起来，“疼不疼，身上有没有伤？”

“没有……”余溪感觉到杨墨手下的力度不轻，看了看黑着脸的老公有些害怕，“老公……老公抱抱……奇奇都有人抱，”

林清看了看已经醉的不省人事的杨奇一肚子火，“没事，等一会我就把他打醒，”

“老公……你抱我嘛……我都被人欺负了……我……”

余溪委委屈屈的声音让杨墨十分无奈，他认命地把余溪搂在怀里，安抚着他的情绪，

“需不需要给你报仇？谁打你了？”

“早就走了……”余溪蹭了蹭杨墨的胸口，“阿溪打不过……”

“你打得过谁？”

杨墨和林清把两个小家伙塞进车后座，杨奇哼哼唧唧地往余溪身上趴，两个人抱在一起的样子倒是很和谐。

“你说怎么办呢？”

“打一顿关起来，”林清气的要死，“我看我们家这个混世魔王得紧紧皮肉了，”

“你这车开的，”杨墨虽然也气，但是最起码知道余溪没事还是放松了下来，而且现在醉成这样，怎么也得明天再打了。

四个人一起回了杨墨的家，等到都洗漱完毕天已经蒙蒙亮，余溪喝的酒不是很多，经过一通并不友好的洗漱，他已经有些清醒，讨好地往杨墨怀里钻，

“老公……”

“睡觉，”杨墨有些累了，揉了揉余溪身后的软肉，“太久不揍你了是不是？没事，明天咱们慢慢算账，”

“我……”

“睡吧，”杨墨把人搂了搂，“我真的累了。”

杨奇酒品还算可以，醉成这样倒比平常还老实，就是……总抢林清的被子，

“喂，你不许再抢被子了，”

“我冷……”

林清看着杨奇红扑扑的小脸，整个人压了过去，“这样是不是就不冷了？”

“流氓！你不许……唔……”

林清捂住杨奇的嘴，“这是在你哥哥家，他们两个就在隔壁，还要嚷嚷么？”

杨奇迷迷糊糊地闭了嘴，张嘴就在林清手上咬了一口，

“行，你咬吧，”林清利落地脱了杨奇的衣服，“谁给你的胆子凌晨两点还不回家的？屁股不想要了还是这里不想要了？”

身后威胁的手让杨奇清醒了一点，他压低了声音呜咽，“求求你……别这样好不好……”

“怎么了？”

“别这样……”杨奇微微喘着，身后随着林清的手扭动，

“我看你不是不想要啊～”林清笑着揉了揉有些抬头的前端，“那我们就……睡觉吧～”

杨奇喘着粗气被林清搂在怀里，不满地扭动着身子，手不自觉地伸到身下，“我要嘛……”

“不行哦宝宝，”林清拉住杨奇的手，在他滚烫的额头上吻了一下，“坏孩子是不可以被满足的，等你的屁股完全肿起来，我才有欲望玩你，放心，到时候你求我，我都不会停下来。”

欲求不满的小家伙还是在酒精的作用下睡了过去，屋里很静，更像是暴风雨前的宁静。

杨墨醒过来的时候已经十一点多了，正在杨墨准备午饭的时候，林清也起来了。

“辛苦啦，总监大人，”

“你去哪？”

“我回家取点东西，”

“行，快点回来，一会奇奇要是惹我我可会动手，”

“你才舍不得，闹成那样你哪打过他，”

余溪醒过来觉得头疼的要死，一翻身发现杨奇正趴在旁边看着自己，

“你吓死我了！”

“咱俩好像闯祸了……”杨奇一脸凝重地看着余溪，“我一会儿可能就要被领回去了……祝你好运……也祝我好运。”

杨墨站在门口看着紧紧攥在一起的两只小手，

“蓝色生死恋？”

“诶……阿墨……”

“不用担心，林清回家去取东西了，今天你俩都在这挨打，刺激么？”

瞪大了眼睛的两个人，瑟瑟发抖，

“现在去洗漱吧，然后来坐好，等林清回来吃饭，”杨墨指了指杨奇，“尤其是你，赶紧离开我的视线，我怕我忍不住想打你，”

杨奇一溜烟跑了没影，余溪也呼啦一下把被子蒙在头上，

“你这是做什么？”

“躲一躲……”

“抓住你啦，”杨墨心情不错，隔着被子抱紧余溪，“脸上的擦伤还好，不严重，但是一会儿，屁股上的伤可能会很重诶，阿溪准备好了没呀？”

“没有……”

“没有哦，那好可怜，可是阿墨还是觉得应该把你那两团欠揍的肉肉打烂呢，你说呐？”

“我说……”余溪委屈巴巴把被子掀开，“我说不要……”

“可惜啊，你说了不算，”杨墨贴近余溪的耳朵，低声说，“去洗漱吧宝宝，我会给你留点脸面，但是等我们再回到卧室的时候，你就只是个不听话需要被老公狠狠教训的小朋友了，”

两个小家伙在大魔王的监督下迅速地洗完漱，乖乖地坐在餐桌上等林清回来，

林清一进来被这个场景萌到了，两个馋兮兮的小家伙一脸期待地看着满桌子的好吃的，却坐的端端正正，连手都规规矩矩背在后面，

“这是……溪溪奇奇幼儿园？”

“快过来吧，”杨墨无奈地摇了摇头，“死刑犯临死前一顿也吃的很好。”

林清刚坐下，两个小家伙就开始呼噜呼噜地吃饭，余溪和杨奇玩的久了，整个人也欢脱了不少，只是……吃到最后两个人默契地越吃越慢，越吃越慢，

“不想吃就别吃了，”杨墨看着一粒米一粒米往嘴里放的余溪，又指了指墙角，“站着去，消化消化食，”

“你也过去吧，小家伙。”林清的声音更清冷些，

两个小人儿踢踢踏踏地走过去，并排站好，趁着杨墨他们收拾桌子悄咪咪说着小话，

“怎么办啊……”

“能怎么办，挺一挺就过去了！”

“也是，”余溪摸了摸屁股被杨墨一巴掌打在手上，

巨大的声响吓得杨奇一哆嗦，

“阿溪，罚站反省的时候可以动么？”

“不可以，”余溪觉得手火辣辣的疼，

“那可以说话么？”

“你们又没说不可以……”杨奇接过话茬呛了一句，被林清揽着腰往身后拍了十几下，睡裤和内裤就好像没穿一样，臀肉火辣辣的疼，

“犯了错还敢顶嘴？是想让我扇你耳光么？”

噼噼啪啪的拍打让杨奇扭来扭去地挣扎，声音落在余溪耳朵里也是一种折磨，

“重新站，你俩有一个不老实就都挨打！”

“我看行～”杨墨应和着林清的话，“手抱头，乱动一次十下，说话，一个字十下，不怕疼你俩就试试吧。”

“你这是连坐！”杨奇依旧不满意，

“五十下，”林清的声音没有一丝温度，看了一眼杨墨，两个人默契地把自家小朋友按在墙上，噼里啪啦开始往身后落巴掌，

“啊！”

“诶呦！”

此起彼伏的叫喊，不断落下的巴掌，直到两个人眼眶都有些红才终于打完了五十下，

“抱头站好，谁要是敢揉，咱们就用板子，”

杨奇再也不敢顶撞，看着余溪因为自己挨打心里十分不好受，想说句对不起却怕又被罚，只能求饶一样看了看林清，

只一个眼神他便懂了，轻轻踢了杨奇一脚，

“跟余溪道歉，”

“溪哥对不起，让你因为我挨打，”

“没事的，”余溪疼的龇牙咧嘴语气却还是温柔，

挨过打的小朋友再罚站就乖巧多了，两个人一动不敢动，抱在头上的双手微微颤抖也不敢放下，老老实实反省过错。

杨墨拿出了板子和皮拍，这才发现林清也带来了，

“还挺巧的，”

“那可不，毕竟太细的工具痛楚太尖锐了，我觉得还是这样的适合管教，”

两个人的对话落在余溪耳朵里，暗自腹诽，“这咋还交流起育儿经验了？不对不对，不是育儿经验，是训妻经验……”

“你走神了？”杨墨捏了捏余溪的屁股，小朋友轻哼一声，回过头用乞求的眼神看着杨墨，“谁让你转过来看我了？板子十下没意见吧，”

又一次被按在墙上的两个人，身后高高撅起，板子的声音更有穿透力，即使隔着衣服也能想象得到里面的嫩肉随着拍打抖动的样子，

杨墨和林清很有默契，一人一下的打着，不仅疼而且丢人。

“好了，过来吧，”

耷拉着脑袋的人儿跟在自家老公身后，然后……

“趴上来，”两个大魔王拍了拍自己的腿，“你俩面对面挨打，”

两个人愣住了……谁也不肯动，

“现在趴上来就不脱裤子，过了热身剩下的就各自回房，不然……信不信把你俩扒光了揍？”

余溪吓得一个箭步冲过去趴在杨墨腿上，

林清不满地靠在沙发靠背上，“你俩今天是一体的，奇奇，你要是不过来那我也没办法，杨墨，麻烦你把余溪扒光吧，”

“别……”杨奇认命地走过去，趴在林清腿上，“别因为我罚他……我知道错了，”

“乖孩子，”林清自然只是吓他，轻轻地揉了揉杨奇的头发，“认错吧，一个一个说，阿溪先吧。”

“阿溪，人家叫你先说呢，”板子在余溪身后轻轻蹭着，“为什么去夜店？不是说吃饭吗？”

极重的一板打的余溪小手往前伸了伸，杨奇也不知道怎么，哆哆嗦嗦伸过去握住了余溪的手，

杨墨和林清也是一愣，

“行，你俩还真是革命友谊，那好，今天要是撒开手了就打手心，”杨墨继续往余溪身后落着板子，“还没回话呢，”

余溪一边忍着痛一边握紧杨奇的手，“我……是我说没去过，奇奇才带我去的……”

“那为什么关机？”

这一板子之后余溪很久都没有说话，杨墨的耐心被磨没了大半，又快又急的十下抽打，打的余溪直求饶，

“我……我……别打了……啊……老公”

“我明白了，”林清一板子打在杨奇身后，“是不是你的主意？”

“是……我怕你们……叫我们回家……”

林清被一句话点燃了怒火，毫无章法的板子落下，杨奇疼的说不出话来，身后火辣辣的疼痛让他绝望地看着余溪，余溪紧紧攥了攥杨奇的手，

“那你就不怕出危险么？”林清摸了摸有些发烫的地方，“继续说，为什么和人打架，”

“他们……他们说余溪好看……”

“唔……”余溪咕哝一声，回头看了一眼杨墨，果然，男人的脸色已经黑了下来，

“我记得我因为这个问题罚过你，看来你没长记性，总是不知道那种地方会有危险，三十下报数，”

“啪！”

“一……”

“啪！”

“二……”

余溪本来数的很安稳，可是杨墨忽然变了速度，一时之间小余溪一个字也没数出来甚至根本没数清。

“多少了？”

“我……我不记得了……”

“十八了……”杨奇怯生生地开了口，林清一脸不可置信地看着杨奇，

“奇奇是觉得阿溪可以挨打很幸福是不是？好啊，那你也三十下，我不用你报数，”

连续不断的三十下板子疼的杨奇眼眶湿润，余溪看着那双含泪的眼睛心里被揪着一样的疼，

“清哥……清哥你别打他了……是我没数好……”

“所以要不要跟人家道个歉啊？”杨墨揉了揉余溪的头，小家伙的声音染上了一丝哭腔，

“奇奇对不起……”

杨奇疼的说不出话来，只是握了握余溪的手，然后便睁大了眼睛看着杨墨高高举起手里的板子，往余溪身后打去，

“重来。”

“啪！”

“啊一……”

“啪！”

“二……”

毫不放水的三十下板子，余溪报数的声音越来越尖，到最后几乎是叫了出来。

两个人看了看满头大汗的人点了点头，小家伙们被抱了起来，往各自的卧室走去，

余溪被放在地上站好，杨墨把他的衣服扒光，艳红肿胀的屁股映入眼帘，

“跪下，”

“呜……”光溜溜的小家伙跪在地上，委委屈屈地看着杨墨，

“打错了你了？”杨墨伸手摸了摸余溪脸上的擦伤，“手机关机，去夜店，还没打赢人家，”

“可以打架？”

“你赢了也行啊，”杨墨看着余溪有些发亮的眼睛，“白白让人欺负在这惹谁心疼呢，”

余溪侧过头蹭着那只大手，像个受了委屈求安慰的宠物，

“一百下板子是不是没意见，”

余溪的动作一僵，随后点了点头，

“我还没算你骗我的呢～”杨墨低下头看着他，“是奇奇非要拉你去夜店的吧，”

“嗯……”

“下不为例，这次就……”杨墨笑了笑，“一会儿挨完打把你老公伺候舒服了就不打，不然我就要用姜罚了，跪撅，”

余溪听话地在地上跪撅好，动作娴熟，姿势也很好看，屁股高高撅起正好在杨墨手边，

“还行，你倒是乖，”杨墨不留情面地挥着板子，硬木和红肿的臀肉充分接触，每一下都打的余溪往前冲一下，随即乖巧地回到原处把屁股撅高，

卖乖并没有得到什么好处，杨墨有规律的落板，余溪的屁股已经红肿一片，哭饶声也终是抑制不住，

“阿墨我错了……我再也不敢了……”

“阿墨你饶了我吧……阿墨……”

“老公……老公，屁股要打烂了……”

杨墨就像没听见一样，狠着心继续打着。

杨奇被扒光了正在墙角罚跪，

也算不得扒光，他还穿着一条内裤，

当然这算不得什么恩赐，毕竟内裤的作用是不让后穴里工作的震动棒掉出来，

杨奇的双手被缚紧高高的举过头顶贴在墙上，整个人染上了一丝情欲，他听着隔壁传来的拍打和余溪低沉的求饶声，心里更是多了几分愧疚，

“宝宝，”林清蹲了下来看着扭着身子满面潮红的小人儿，伸手握住了他前端昂扬的欲望，“余溪因为陪你任性挨着打呢，你在这干嘛呢？”

“呜……对不起……老公……”

“你不用对不起我，”林清摆弄着手里坚硬的地方，“舒服么？昨天晚上不是就想要，现在满足了么？”

“不……不舒服……”

“浪的你，我是不是对你太好了？”林清另一只手粗暴地脱下内裤，攥住震动棒的顶端，大力地开始抽插，“不是喜欢刺激么？咱们今天就玩点刺激的，”

杨奇受不住这样的对待，后穴里肿胀的充实感，前端被人紧紧握住的羞耻，竟然让他泄了出来，身子软软地倒向林清，

“老公……老公我不行了……”

“你可以的孩子，”林清拿出震动棒把人抱到床上按在腿上趴好，红红的臀肉就在手边，已经发泄过的人格外柔软，任由他摆布。

皮拍划过臀肉带来一阵酥麻的感觉，杨奇往林清怀里躲了躲，这软萌的样子倒是让林清更想好好欺负欺负，

“不够肿，什么时候我们奇奇的屁股穿不了内裤我就什么时候停，”

杨奇的精神被刚刚的折磨冲的有些散，他攥紧了床单，忽然有些想念刚刚那个攥着自己手的余溪，也不知道他现在怎么样了。

一连串的拍打打断了杨奇的思路，林清下手不重，但是极快，不一会儿就打的杨奇乱扭乱动，

“忍一忍，还不够，坏孩子怎么也得肿着屁股在床上趴几天，或者天天被我揍屁股然后再狠狠操一顿，你喜欢哪个？”

“我都不喜欢……”

“我都喜欢，”林清恶趣味地看着打了蔫的小霸王，“怎么不闹了？没精神了？这才刚刚开始呢～”

杨奇在林清腿上被拍打了半个小时，整个屁股都肿的厉害，却还是被人按的死死的，动弹不得。

“为什么打你？”

“去夜店……关机……和人打架，”

“打架没事，揍你主要是因为你关机，接下来我们罚一罚去夜店，”

杨奇被扔在床上躺好，两条细腿被林清放在肩膀上，毫无防备就被填满，

“嗯啊……林清你个混蛋……”

“去夜店不就是想找乐子嘛，爷伺候你，”林清不遗余力地撞击着，“从明天开始，我在家里办公，你就负责光着屁股当个小奴隶，我什么时候消了气什么时候饶了你，”

“凭什么……”

“你结婚了哦～”林清摇了摇杨奇戴着戒指的手指，“我有没有权力操你？”

“你他妈好好说话！”

“你再骂一句试试？”林清掐住最肿的一块臀肉威胁，“我可是你老公，把你圈在家里欺负欺负不行么？”

“啊……疼疼……行，你干什么都行……”

“那就说定了，我的小奴隶，”林清低下身子吻去杨奇眼角的泪水，“相信我，绝对比你在外面蹦迪刺激。”

余溪挨完了打，喘着粗气认错，杨墨笑着看着他，“乖，我原谅你了，偶尔去一趟没关系的，下次我带你去吧，最起码能保护你，比杨奇靠谱，”

余溪听见隔壁的声音有些害羞，躲闪着目光点了点头，“阿墨能不能让我休息休息，”

“不能，”杨墨拉着余溪的手朝下身摸去，“你撩拨起来的，你得负责，”

“奥……”

余溪被抱到床上跪在杨墨腿间，男人靠在床头玩味地看着红透了的小人儿，他窸窸窣窣地想要用手去脱最后那一层布料却被杨墨拉住，

“用嘴，”杨墨的恶趣味到了极点，“不伺候好，我就准备用姜罚了哦，”

余溪认命地用牙扯下内裤，含着泪光面色潮红地看着杨墨，

“要我帮你？”杨墨的手放在余溪脑后，轻轻地揉了揉，

小朋友只是害羞，做足了心理准备便低下头把挺立的地方含进嘴里，温柔的舌头抚慰着男人的欲望，杨墨长出了一口气，满意地拍了拍余溪，

“不用那么深的，”杨墨从来没执着让他学这些，“你这样我已经很开心了。”

余溪被杨墨温柔地压在身下，一个缠绵的吻就跟了过来，余溪惊呼一声想要提醒杨墨自己嘴里满是腥气，

杨墨却像是没听到，吻得动情又温柔，

“不怕，我喜欢阿溪，什么样的阿溪都喜欢，”杨墨的吻一路向下，“你要是别扭我也可以……”

杨墨的话被余溪打断，小人儿把杨墨拉上来双腿环上他的腰，

“我才没你那么恶趣味，”余溪瘪瘪嘴，“老公……操我吧……”

眼尾带红的小朋友颤抖着说出这句话便闭上眼睛，感受着杨墨的进入，

“你可是……迷死我了……”

杨墨沉沦了，

余溪也沉沦了。

两个人心甘情愿，像是一场无惧无畏的自陷风险。

一场责罚以一场酣畅淋漓的性事结尾，杨墨和林清觉得很舒服，余溪也还好，只有……

“我现在就是后悔，非常后悔。”

来自接下来即将变为小奴隶的杨奇。

————分割线————

相比之下，我们杨墨是不是真的像只大金毛，

啊哈哈哈哈哈我清哥可是真正意义上的切开黑


	7. 【清奇】美好的奴隶生活

当杨奇看着师傅们忙前忙后给书房铺上厚厚的纯毛地毯时整个人是懵的，他随即拨通了林清的电话，

“你为啥要在书房铺这么厚的地毯啊？”

“我不是说了吗，你要开始几天的小奴隶生活了亲爱的，”林清整理着手头的文件，“我少不了要在家里忙工作，所以你得在书房陪我，”

“陪你就陪你，铺地毯干嘛啊？”杨奇蹲下摸了摸地毯，“而且这也太厚实了，你有那钱给我买吃的多好，”

“万一把你硌坏了我会心疼，”

“什么？你是说你铺地毯是……”杨奇忽然提高的音量吓了身旁的师傅一跳也换来了林清的一声轻笑，

“不然，你见过谁家奴隶站在主人面前的，”

“我跟你说你别太过分！”

“宝贝儿，你要是打不过我就别放狠话好不好，不然最后很丢人诶，”

“你个混蛋！”

杨奇气急挂了电话，想要把铺地毯的师傅都轰出去，可是心里却忽然生出一种异样的感觉，跪在这里陪林清嘛？小家伙脑子里满满都是些限制级的画面，直到自己小脸通红才摇了摇头，

好像也没什么不行。

嗐，要不说你俩是一对儿呢，一个比一个不要脸。

林清安排好了公司的事情就回了家，一进家就看见坐在书房地毯上抱着腿发呆的杨奇，

“诶呦，这副样子是害怕了还是怎么了？”

“谁害怕了，”杨奇坐了很久腿有些麻，伸出一只手，一双桃花眼满满全是笑意，“扶我起来，没力气，”

“得嘞，”

杨奇被人扶起来就顺势往林清怀里倒，

“诶呀我头晕，”

“你这是碰瓷，”林清捏了捏他的脸蛋，“别以为你逃得掉，我们开始吧小家伙，”

“无聊。”杨奇看着不配合自己的林清瘪瘪嘴，

“马上就不无聊了，你相信我。”林清拍了拍杨奇还有些肿的屁股，“你全身上下只能有一件衣服，你想要留哪一件？”

“这个，”杨奇的小手指着林清身上的黑色衬衫，“就留这个吧，”

“我说你，”

“我说咱俩，”杨奇凑过来，拿出平日里混不吝的架势，“你还穿什么衣服啊，我都脱光，你也只穿这一件好不好？”

林清承认，现在他不想玩任何花样，只想把这样挑衅的小朋友压在身下好好欺负。

“行，那你就脱吧，不过你主人穿什么不是你一个小奴隶决定的了的，”林清玩味地看着杨奇，“脱吧小宝贝儿，我看看你能装多久，”

杨奇刚把上衣扣子都解开就听见林清满是调戏的声音，“奇奇好白啊，真的很适合被养在家里呢，”

杨奇的脸有些红，准备继续把上衣脱掉却被拦住，

“先脱裤子，上衣就这样敞开，我喜欢，”林清看着小家伙不满的眼神，“收一收你那个眼神，一会因为眼神挨抽可别哭，”

杨奇利落地脱光了下半身，脸也已经通红，

“跪下，爬过来，”林清坐在椅子上拍了拍手，“乖宝宝到主人这来，”

“你！”

“我让你跪下，”林清眯着眼睛看着面前红着小脸嘟着嘴的小朋友，威胁的语气刚好让杨奇抖了抖，

杨奇认命地跪在地毯上，地毯的柔软程度让他惊异，只是……爬过去实在是……

看着左右为难的小家伙，林清恶趣味到了极点，假装生气，“不赶紧过来这一周都不抱你了啊，”

杨奇委屈地咕哝一声就开始朝着他爬去，男孩美好白皙的肉体，略显青涩和拘谨的动作和姿势，通红的脸颊，被上衣挡住的时隐时现的胸膛，林清看着这样的杨奇，身下一阵激动，

爬到林清身边，杨奇跪直了身子看着他，男人低下头吻住小朋友的唇，

“很乖，”

大手伸进衣服，不知道是因为害羞还是兴奋，男孩胸前的红豆有些挺立，

“奇奇总是不乖，上次挨揍也是，”林清时不时地玩弄着，“晚饭想吃什么？主人给你做，”

“都行，”杨奇忍耐着林清的欺负，“清哥……诶呦，你……轻点啊，”

“叫主人，”林清揪起胸前的红点，“快点，”

“主人，您轻点……”

林清被尊称取悦了，顺手帮他揉了揉，然后把杨奇的上衣脱了下来，“晚上就给你喝点牛奶好不好？”

“吃不饱，”杨奇撇撇嘴，他可不知道做奴隶还得饿着，

“我逗你的，”林清把杨奇抱进卫生间，“你把自己洗干净，主人去给你做饭，”

“哦，”

“怎么和我说话呢？”林清往人身后甩了一巴掌，

“是，主人。”

“乖。”

林清进了厨房开始做饭，满脑子都是刚刚杨奇怨念的眼神，果然，平日里的小魔王被驯服，这才有意思。

洗干净的杨奇出来就闻到了饭菜的香气，他急急忙忙跑到餐厅看见林清忽然有些恍惚，

“诶，我用跪下么？”

“大理石的瓷砖跪什么跪，”林清坐在椅子上，拍了拍自己的腿，“主人抱你吃，正好给你说说游戏规则，”

杨奇刚准备坐在人腿上就又被狠狠打了一下屁股，顿时像只炸了毛的兔子，“你怎么又打我！”

“因为你傻，跨坐，”

要是平时跨坐也没什么，只是现在……杨奇看了看自己光着的身子有些扭捏，

“过来吧，我什么没见过，”

“什么都见过还让我脱光……”

“再顶嘴我揍你了，”林清拍了拍自己的腿，“赶紧坐过来，”

杨奇听话地跨坐在林清腿上，赤裸着身子大开的双腿，就算是厚脸皮的人也羞红了脸，整个人往林清怀里扎，

“害羞了？”林清的手拍了拍杨奇的后背，“这几天的规则就是没有规则，全看我心情，好不好啊小奴隶，”

“好……”

“奇奇真乖，主人喂你吃饭哈～”

“你能不能好好说话！”杨奇的小脸通红，抓着林清衣服的手攥的紧紧的，全然没了平日里天不怕地不怕的魔王样子，

“我就喜欢你现在这个样子，反差真的太可爱了～我的小奴隶奇奇。”

“喂饭！我饿了！”杨奇红着眼睛喊了一句，看见林清的目光随即又小声咕哝，“你不喂饱我我怎么陪你玩，”

“奇奇说的对，我一定，”林清凑近在杨奇耳边轻轻说，“喂饱你。”

吃过饭的杨奇被林清放在书房的桌子上坐着，修长的腿垂下，小人儿还是没太适应全裸，但是也比刚刚好了很多，所以当林清拿着项圈进来的时候，小家伙正荡着腿悠闲地等，

“看来你挺开心，”林清站在杨奇面前，牵引绳甩在杨奇腿上，“分开，”

杨奇咬着嘴唇把腿分开，林清站在他的腿间，大手放在脑后揪起微长的头发，逼他仰头看着自己，

“主人要给你戴上项圈了，开心么？”

“开心，”杨奇被林清扯的有些疼，正是这恰到好处的痛感让他有些舒服，眯着眼睛笑了笑，“主人，你怎么话那么多，”

“能耐了，”林清笑着揉了揉杨奇的头，随即轻柔地把项圈给人戴上，

杨奇看着低头认真问自己紧不紧的男人有些动情，歪头吻上林清的颈侧，还轻轻啃了一口，

“不乖，”林清扯了扯牵引绳，杨奇默契地从桌子上下来，跪伏在地上，随着林清的脚步在柔软的地毯上开始了第一次两个人的爬行，

这个视角下的林清格外高大，下颌线堪称完美，杨奇全部的注意力都在林清身上，完全没注意他已经停了下来，一下就撞上林清的腿，

“诶呦，”

“奇奇怎么走神了呢？”林清骑跨着将人固定在腿间，抡圆了就是十几下巴掌，将臀肉扇的左右抖动这才满意，“再走神就不是巴掌了，”

“汪，”

杨奇讨巧的一声犬吠彻底逗笑了林清，他弯下腰拍了拍那高高昂起的毛茸茸的头，连声音里都是笑意，“乖奇奇，”

爬了几圈的杨奇明显有些喘，整个人也粉嘟嘟的，终于在快要坚持不住的时候扯了扯林清的裤脚，

“主人，奇奇爬不动了，”

“爬不动了哦，”林清扒拉扒拉杨奇额前被汗水打湿的头发，“看起来好可怜，可是主人没玩够，”

“求求主人了，给我喝点水也行……”

“好啊，”林清拿起早就准备好的杯子，才刚刚蹲下，杨奇就忍不住想要去接，却被林清躲开了，“我喂你，”

杨奇跪在地上，林清端着杯子一口一口喂给他，甚至……故意把水倒得很急，水顺着杨奇的脖子一直往下流，

“喝那么急干嘛，”林清跪下揽住杨奇的后背，低下头舔舐着流在胸前的水痕，杨奇被情欲缠住，扭着身子喘着粗气，连下半身也有了反应，

“主人……”

“什么？”

“想要……”

“不给，”林清像个霸道的孩子，“我喜欢奇奇现在这样，扭着身子求我的样子真的好迷人，”

林清揉着杨奇身后微肿的屁股，掰开臀瓣，手指戳了戳因为激动有些开合的地方，“奇奇，主人想把这里打肿，然后再操进去，可以吗？”

“嗯……只要主人喜欢就可以的……”

“主人抱你回卧室，”

等到了卧室，杨奇反悔了，看见床却不肯下去，死死地搂着林清的脖子，小声嗫嚅着，“会痛，”

“奇奇不怕，主人不会伤害你，”林清的声音满是安慰，“相信我好不好？”

“不要……”

杨奇平日里大大咧咧很少像今天这样撒娇，林清也宠他，抱着人在床上坐下，拿起刚刚就准备好的细细的藤鞭，

“怕这个么？”

“嗯……会痛，奇奇怕疼，”

染上哭腔的小朋友撒起娇来威力极大，林清叹了口气在心里骂自己没出息，刚想说实在害怕就算了，杨奇却忽然伸手捂住了自己的嘴，

“年纪轻轻不可以叹气，不就是……挨打么……我，我受得住……”

小朋友一副视死如归的架势从林清怀里出来，跪在床上无比坚定地看着他，

“好，跪撅，”林清站起来甩了甩手里的藤鞭，“奇奇自己扒开，”

“呜……”杨奇发出小兽一样的一声哀嚎，一双小手颤抖着扒开臀肉，露出中间隐秘的穴口，红通通的屁股被这样扯开还能看见几个白白的指痕，

林清的施虐欲被激起，藤鞭划破空气，精准地落在中间的嫩肉上，杨奇疼到极点，松了手趴在床上，屁股高高撅起，缓了几秒才听见一声闷哼，

“姿势，自己扒开，”藤鞭点了点屁股，杨奇忍着泪水重新摆好姿势，又是极其残忍的一下抽在正中，小家伙回过头委委屈屈地瞥了林清一眼，然后自暴自弃地趴在床上，小手虚虚地护在身后，

“不给打了，”

“怎么还耍赖呢？刚刚不是你说没事的，”林清放下藤鞭躺在人旁边把他拉进怀里，轻轻揉着身后的伤，“我刚刚叹气是因为嫌自己心软，谁嫌你了？自作聪明，所以就得打狠一点，”

“哼，”杨奇只是哼了一声就被林清拉到腿上按趴，一只手扒开臀肉，一只手往刚刚受过苦的地方扇着巴掌，

“我说了会打肿，”

巴掌比藤鞭的疼痛来的缓慢迟钝，可是打的多了也火辣辣的疼，越是扭着身子想要躲开，身后的巴掌越重，直到杨奇哭红了眼睛，林清才停手，手指戳了戳被打的红肿的穴口，“还要挨操么？”

杨奇拼命地摇头，林清低头吻住紧紧闭着的小嘴，“你说了可不算，”

穴口承受着难以想象的肿胀，每一下交合都惹得杨奇一阵喘息，

实在是太疼了，

林清的动作也随着杨奇的呻吟越发粗暴，直到小人儿被操哭拼命往自己怀里扎，他才放过这个只当了半天的小奴隶，

脱了力的人软踏踏窝在林清怀里，意识模糊之中听见林清的声音，

“这才半天啊，看把你娇的～”

杨奇在心里翻了个白眼，

反正也不知道是谁惯的。


	8. 番外之小奴隶后传

林清的奴隶计划被公司的突发状况搞砸了，所以当他领着自家小朋友黑着脸出现的时候，整个公司的人大气都不敢出，当然，除了在电梯里遇见的杨墨，

“哥，”杨奇的声音听起来有些奇怪，颤抖中带着一丝委屈，鼻音也很重，眼圈红红的，看着就知道被人欺负了，

杨墨看了看黑着脸的林清，“叫你来处理事情又不是奇奇的错，你打孩子干嘛，”

“我的家事，”

“那是我弟弟，”杨墨就喜欢逗这个样子的林清，“说起来，我应该叫你什么，弟妹？”

“杨总监，你要是没啥事可以帮我看看那个合同么？”

“好的，老板，”杨墨下了电梯之后，杨奇长出一口气，小家伙软软地瘫在林清怀里，仔细听，还能听见嗡嗡嗡的声音，甚至混杂着一点点水声，

“怎么了？”林清的手摸向杨奇的屁股，大力揉捏了几下让小人儿抖得更厉害，

“主人，别这样，”

“嘘，我们要下电梯了，”

秘书看着林清搂着杨奇进了办公室，一脸无奈，

这日子没法过了，总监的小男朋友天天在公众号秀恩爱还不够，现在大老板直接把小情人带来加班了，

唉，单身狗没人权。

办公室内，

杨奇顺从地脱了下身的衣服，纯白的衬衫下是双修长的白腿，出门前被塞进后穴的跳蛋还在认真工作，小家伙咬着嘴唇看着林清，怨念又期待，

“奇奇，”林清的声音微哑，“你不知道你现在多迷人，”

男孩被恋人的夸奖羞红了脸，低下头看着自己的脚尖，

办公室虽然也铺了地毯，但是远没有家里的厚实，林清皱了皱眉走进里间休息室拿了双拖鞋，蹲在杨奇面前，

“抬脚，”

细嫩的小脚被林清握住放在拖鞋里，杨奇看着林清温柔的样子，笑的像个孩子，

“笑什么呢？”

“主人是真宠我，”

“不然呢？”林清扭回去又拿来一床被子，叠好之后放在宽大的办公桌下，指了指，“钻进去，”

“好，”杨奇极其听话，钻到桌子下面，狭小的空间让长手长脚的男孩只能跪伏，膝盖倒还好，被子足够柔软厚实，只是，不能直起身的姿势应该维持不久，

就在小朋友纠结要不要告诉林清自己可能坚持不了多久的时候，身后的跳蛋停止了工作，林清也坐在桌前，男人的腿正好让杨奇靠着，小脑袋就伏在他的大腿上，

“这样是不是会舒服一点？”林清的声音传来，温柔又充满磁性，“我要工作了，你乖乖在下面趴一会，实在是累了就和我说，我抱你去里面休息，”

“好，”毛茸茸的头蹭出来，眨着大眼睛看着林清，“主人怎么把那个小东西停了？”

“我怕我没办法集中注意力，”林清摸了摸杨奇的脸，“你什么都不做我都想欺负你，更别说你带着它了，所以等我忙完，我们好好玩，”

杨奇跪坐在被子上，整个身子都倚靠在林清腿上，男人工作的时候很安静，杨奇靠着靠着就睡着了，忽然被余溪的声音吵了起来，

“我听阿墨说奇奇来了，我来找他玩，”

“奇奇在休息，”

“他不舒服么？”

“对啊，不是很舒服，”林清一只手握住口袋里的遥控器开到最大，另一只手捏了捏攥着自己裤子的小手，安抚地拍了拍，

杨墨看着余溪要往里面闯直接揽住他的腰，“好了，奇奇要是听见你的声音一定很快就出来了，他这么久还没出来，那一定是不舒服，对不对？”

“可是，”

“林清会照顾好他，”杨墨把改好的合同放到桌子上，搂着余溪，“你再把这个合同审一下，然后再把那一份报告写完应该就没问题了，我就先让我的人下班了。”

“好，”林清笑意盎然地看着余溪，“阿溪，我下次一定带奇奇去找你玩，好不好？”

“嗯，那你一定要照顾好他，”

杨墨看着余溪担心的眼神心里一阵无奈，他家这个小朋友是真不知道林清是黑芝麻汤圆，切开黑，

“好了好了，我带你去吃冰激凌，”

等门关好，杨奇探着小脑袋出来看，然后含嗔带怒地锤了林清的腿一下，

“你干嘛忽然打开，吓我一跳，”

“我快干完活了啊，等我一下，马上回来，”

杨奇窝在巨大的办公桌下面，他听着外面吵吵闹闹的声音猜想应该是林清去给同事们下班了，

人就是这样，明明知道不会有人突然闯进来可是还是会担心，

提心吊胆的感觉让杨奇有些兴奋，他的心脏跳动的厉害，直到林清回来还是咚咚乱跳，

“怎么了？”林清看着倚在自己腿上面色潮红的小人儿发笑，“我再把这个弄完就可以回家了，现在公司只有咱们两个人，小奴隶，”

“呜，”杨奇呜咽着，“痒，”

“忍一忍，”林清拿过杨墨送过来的合同看着，却忽然觉得有一只小手窸窸窣窣地在自己身下摸索，

“那么急么？”

“呜……”杨奇的手被林清握住，整个人被拽了出来，趴在林清腿上，身后不轻不重地被打了几下，算是缓解了刚刚直冲脑门的情欲，

“再忍一忍，”男人磁性的声音贴近扭动的小人儿的耳朵，“马上就好，乖一点啊，”

“我要嘛～”杨奇扑进林清怀里撒娇，丝毫不顾及自己的脸面，小手被握住用皮带捆在一起，然后整个人被拎到落地窗前，

林清的办公室在这一片的最高点，屋里又关着灯，其实不会有人看见趴在落地窗前，光着屁股的杨奇，

可是这个姿势对杨奇来说就已经很羞耻了，

双手紧缚被举过头顶，胳膊和胸膛紧紧贴在窗户上，身后高高翘起，双腿分开，更别说那一颗奋力工作的跳蛋了，

男人坐回去开了桌子上的台灯，外面华灯初上，从这个角度看，杨奇美好的身子像一幅画。

“主人……”杨奇扭着身子，白衬衫的衣摆随着动作在屁股上蹭来蹭去，画面极其具有冲击力，

“屁股痒是么？”林清从包里拿出一个重量级的板子，一下打在杨奇的屁股上，身子一顿，随即出现了一个巨大的板子印，疼的杨奇不停地扭动，

腰被按住，林清耐心地给这两团嫩肉上色，杨奇看着外面车水马龙，自己却在这挨板子，一时扭动的更厉害，

林清一眼就看穿了他的心思，故意放慢了抽打的动作，另一只手也从腰间松开，扒开穴口，轻轻打着臀缝之间的嫩肉，

“奇奇被按在落地窗前光着屁股挨揍呢，而且主人在打你哪里啊？”

“林清！”

“叫我什么？”林清将板子威胁地放在杨奇臀缝之间，不轻不重地抽了好几下，“知道应该说什么了吗？”

“主人……主人在打……呜……在打奇奇的臀缝……”

“为什么要打这里？”

“奇奇不知道，”

杨奇的声音染上一点哭腔，林清贴近他，安慰地拍了拍，

“因为奇奇是坏奴隶，所以会被主人狠狠揍一顿，然后再狠狠操一顿，”

“呜……主人，”杨奇扭过头想要林清的吻，却被林清按了回去，

“你看，楼下好多人，他们会不会知道我们奇奇正在这撅着屁股挨揍啊？”

“主人你别……”

“哦对，我还忘了，可不只是挨揍，我们奇奇还带着跳蛋呢，啧啧啧，小骚货，”

杨奇被林清的话羞红了脸，身后的痛楚也让小人儿红了眼眶，林清却不肯饶过他，拉着露出的一段线，轻轻扯着跳蛋往外拉，

“嗯……”杨奇的手紧紧扒着窗户，仰起头发出小兽一样的声音，

“出来不舒服嘛？那主人帮你放回去，”林清把跳蛋卡在穴口便不再用力，“夹紧哦，如果掉出来，我们今天可有的玩了，”

“呜……”

跳蛋已经在杨奇身体里待了一阵，裹着体液的小东西滑的很，杨奇虽然努力收紧穴口却还是把它排了出去，

小东西掉在地上还是在震着，林清蹲下身子提着线把它捡起来放在杨奇面前，

“不乖哦，”

“我真的……真的很努力了，”

“好，”林清关了跳蛋把它放在袋子里又拿出了一条狐狸尾巴，毛茸茸的小玩意儿在杨奇的身上扫来扫去，

“不要……”

“怎么了？”林清把金属肛塞握在手里暖着，另一只手挤了些润滑剂温柔地给他扩张，“不用怕，很快就……结束了，”

“我不要……”杨奇颤抖着哭了出来，“那个不舒服的……”

林清没给小人儿用过金属肛塞，他怕也是正常，

男人耐心极好，整个人从后背贴过去，紧紧搂着男孩，“不疼，真的不疼，你要放松，”

“呜呜呜……老公……”杨奇扭过身子搂住林清的脖子，“我怕……”

“好了好了，不怕啊，”林清拍了拍杨奇的屁股，小人儿默契地把腿往人腰上缠，忽然意识到这是个陷阱，

“你……”金属抵在穴口，杨奇身子一僵，现在的他双手环着林清的脖子，一条腿被林清提起，

“马上就好了，”

金属被林清的体温捂热，所以杨奇没有感受到本应有些不适的凉意，但是毕竟是大号肛塞，挤进去的时候带来的痛感还是让他湿润了眼眶，

“清哥……老公……不要了不要了……”

“这不就进去了吗～乖宝宝，”林清把杨奇紧紧抱在怀里，玩弄着他身后的长尾巴，“不对，是我的小狐狸，”

“呜……不舒服……”杨奇哼哼唧唧地蹭着林清的脖子，忽然觉得被人抱上办公桌，摆成了跪趴的姿势，

“来，玩给我看，”

“玩什么……”

“你的尾巴啊～”林清抱着手臂从身后看着，顺手拿起了皮拍，一下抽在杨奇扭动的屁股上，“快点，”

“呜……手……手还绑着呢……”

“诶呦对不起啊，主人忘了，”林清走过去把皮带解开，拉着杨奇的手往他身后摸，“主人教你，”

杨奇摸到了金属底座，林清拍拍他的头，“拽出来，”

“呜……”杨奇呜咽一声摇摇头，身后便被狠狠抽了一下，

“没和你商量，我让你把它拽出来，”

“是……”

小手颤抖着往外拔，拔到最粗的地方，杨奇感觉到穴口的每一层褶皱都在叫嚣着疼痛，却依然乖巧地把肛塞整个拔出，

啵的一声，小人儿羞红了脸，回过头看着满脸笑意的林清，

“奇奇好乖，现在塞回去吧，”

杨奇瞪大了眼睛和林清对峙着，“你无聊，”

“我要看，”

“我不给！”

“要我动手吗？”

“不……不用了，”秒怂的小朋友拿着肛塞左右为难，林清伸手过来帮他找准地方，十分嫌弃地拍了拍他红肿的屁股，

“你再弄歪了扎到自己怎么办，”

“不这样好不好……”

“快点，”

杨奇瘪瘪嘴把肛塞往里塞，进入的感觉比拿出的感觉要强烈的多，杨奇每塞进一点喉咙里就漏出几声呻吟，站在后面的林清看着这样香艳的场景有些忍不住，

“奇奇，”

“啊……”杨奇刚刚把尾巴塞回去，被人一叫蒙的很，

“我要欺负你了，”

男人拉着尾巴把人拽下桌子，按跪在地上，白白的身子，压在身下的尾巴，微红的眼尾，再加上一点点错愕的表情，

任谁都会想欺负，

大手抚上男孩的后脑勺，把人的头按在身下摩擦，隔着西裤，男孩也能感觉到里面挺立的性器，顿时连耳朵都红了，

“你惹得火，要自己灭，小狐狸，”

灵活的牙齿咬开皮带，解开裤子，随即见到了那个因他挺立的东西，

男孩毕竟是个小朋友，看着看着就脸红了，微微低头，却又像是舍不得一样，抬起头轻轻吻了吻粗大的性器，

“啧，你还真是只狐狸，”男人忍受不住这样的挑逗，按着男孩的头在胯下摩擦了几下便把人拉了起来，按回落地窗前，粗暴地拔出尾巴，腰力一挺，坚硬巨大的性器便插入穴口，直顶的男孩嗷呜一声喊了出来，

“主人……轻，轻一点……”

“不要，”大手伸到前面粗暴地解开男孩的衬衫扣子，随即精准地摸着胸前的两颗红豆，用力地揉着，男人舔了舔男孩的脖颈，小心翼翼地啃咬着，男孩嘴里发出细细碎碎的呻吟，交合处噼噼啪啪的声音，屋里淫靡到了极致，

“主人……主人……慢一点……”

“杨奇，这不是情爱，我在使用你，明白么？”

“呜……谢谢……谢谢主人……”

“妈的，”男孩的顺从让林清更是激动，极快地冲击几下之后便抱起男孩坐在椅子上，“自己坐上来，”

刚刚巨大的填充感被人抽走，杨奇有些空虚，被欲望冲昏了头脑的小朋友顾不上害羞，抬起屁股想要完成林清的指令，可是奈何过度紧张，怎么样也做不到，

“主人……帮帮我……”小人儿急出了眼泪，林清搂紧他，吻上那双微红的唇，身下微微用力，重新进入了那温热的身体，

“乖孩子，”

杨奇趴在林清怀里随着男人的动作上下颠动，呻吟声也被抖碎，落在林清耳朵里满满全是诱惑，

“主人，主人我不行了……”

“怎么了？”

多年的陪伴，林清清楚杨奇身子的每一处敏感点，他把怀里的人按的死死的，往那一处使劲地操弄着，

杨奇的头瘫在林清肩膀，身体最为敏感的地方被狠狠欺负着，整个人都颤抖起来，“不行了，真的不行了，”

“求我啊，”

“主人……求您……别操我了……要玩坏了……”

“坏不了，”林清笑了笑听着耳边呜呜咽咽的求饶，随即加快了身下的动作，直到所有的欲望都被释放才放过怀里的小东西。

那一夜两个人没有回家，去了隔壁最近的五星级酒店，

当然，林清帮杨奇洗澡的时候又把人压在洗手台上狠狠要了一次，

红肿着屁股瘫在床上的杨奇不肯让林清抱，

“你可太欺负人了！”

“还可以更欺负你，”林清笑盈盈地逗他，“我明天得擦擦玻璃，你说那上面会不会留下你的痕迹，”

“混蛋！”


End file.
